With Time We Come Back Together
by xlildreamer
Summary: A second car accident happens in Rose's life. This time she's alone without someone else. Before someone can come to her in the hospital a woman comes to her and tells her that she's her mother. How will her life be if she goes to high school? Will she regain her memory again or not ? And what are those flashes her mind shows her ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Cassie? Cassie can you hear me?"

I squeeze my eyes harder and felt how my chest was aching. A hand was squeezing in my left hand and automaticly I squeeze back.

"Oh my! Doctor ! She's coming out of her coma! Cassie is coming back to me!" The voice said. Now I could hear it was a woman's voice. Unknown for me.

Wait. Coma? What happened? Why was I in a coma ?

I tried to open my eyes and after a several times I did it. Blinking with my eyes I could see that I was in a white hospital room. The first thing I saw were the IV needles in my arm. The second thing I saw was the woman. She had blond straight hair and blue eyes. And she was pale. I frowned a bit and tried to open my mouth to ask her who she was but I couldn't get a word out of my mouth.

The door opened and a doctor came in. He was male, in his mid-thirties. Grey eyes and brown hair. Glasses. His name was Erik Meyster. Or at least his name card said that.

"Cassandra! Good to see that you're out of your coma. You were in it for two days. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I.. I am okay. I think. Where am I?" I said, finally finding the words to say.

The woman and the doctor looked at each other and the doctor nodded to her.

"Cassie.. You had a car accident. You were driving on the highway on your way to Philedelphia. I don't know why you were going there. But Cassie.. You don't know me do you?" The woman said and I could see the pain in her eyes.

I shaked my head. I really didn't know this woman. And why was I on my way to Philadelphia? Alone?

There was something I needed to do, something I forgot. Something I didn't should have forgotten. It was something important but I couldn't remember it. My mind was a blur.

"Cassie. I'm your mother. When I gave birth to you people stole you from the hospital. We live in Baltimore, Maryland. You're 19 years old. And because you didn't finish high school or well I'm not sure about that you have to attend the Baltimore City College to get your diploma for high school so you can go to college. I know this is a lot of information for you right now but it's better to tell you this now then later." The woman, my mother apparently, said.

I nodded that I could understand that and thought about the information I just got. So my name was Cassie, I was 19 years old. I had a drivers license and I got in a car accident so I forgot my memory. I was on my way to Philadelphia for no reason apparently even though my mother lived in Baltimore. I had to go to high school and then college. Sounds legit. I wasn't even sure if I did got a school diploma. I didn't even knew if I did go to high school before the car crash.

"So how long do I have to stay here doc?" I asked the doctor and now I saw that the IV needles were out of my arm.

"You can leave if I checked if everything is okay with you." He said and he left the room.

Now only me and my mother were in the room and I reached for a little mirror on my night stand. I saw some bruises on my face but they were already disappearing and I was happy about that. I still had dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Still a tanned skin. That was really weird if you saw how pale my mother was. I decided to ask her.

"Mom why are you and I so different?"

A sound came out of her mouth and I couldn't place it. Was it fear? Anger ? Happiness ? I didn't knew. She swallowed and opened her mouth.

"You look a lot like your father. Or well father.. When he heard I was pregnant from you he left me. My family hated me because I didn't got an abortion and that's why I moved to Baltimore. They live in Georgia. I don't regret having you. I only couldn't enjoy it too much. The second day, the day we could have left the hospital I came to get you and I saw that you were gone. Someone took you away from me. When I heard about a car accident on the highway to Philadelphia and I heard about an nineteen year old girl I just needed to know if it was you or not. So I came to the hospital and when I saw you I knew it was you. You were my baby girl." Tears were streaming down on the face from my mother.

I swallowed a bit and felt how I got angry. My father was a bastard. That was sure. And the people who took me from my mother too. Then I frowned. Who were these people? I didn't remember anything to be honest.

"Mom.. Did you know these people? And how is it possible that they didn't visit me here? And do you know why I was going to Philadelphia ?" I asked her. So many questions. I hated it that I couldn't remember anything.

"I don't know these people sweetie. And I think that you were going to Chicago for those people. I'm not sure honey. But does that matter? Aren't you happy that you're back with me?"

My answer came automaticly. "Of course not! I'm happy! I wouldn only love to get my memory back. Just to know what happened before everything."

My mother took my chin in her hand and looked me in the eyes. Her blue eyes against my brown eyes.

"I know. But at least you can start from the beginning now. With me." She said and I nodded.

She was right. I mean why would I care about something like people who took me away from my own mother?

We smiled at eachother and a few seconds later the doctor came in.

"Well Miss Anderson you and Cassandra can leave the hospital now. Cassandra you're okay to leave and I'll send you a letter later for an appointment but this will be in the hospital in Baltimore. Here are your dismissal papers and if you could only sign here and here you're ready to leave." The doctor said and I signed at the places.

A few minutes later we left the hospital and we walked to my mothers car. I sat on the passengers seat and waited until she started the car.

"Cassie go sleep for a bit. It will take a few hours until we're back in Baltimore. The best thing is to rest." She told me and I nodded in agreement. Even though I just woke up from a coma from two days I was tired as hell.

"I will. Wake me up when we're home." I said and a few seconds later I closed my eyes to go into a dream.

A dream about a girl who was crying and screaming.

* * *

**So this is my first story ! I would love to get some reviews about what you're all thinking about it !**


	2. Chapter 2

_"How do you mean she got in a car accident and you guys don't know where she is ?!" The girl screamed. A boy with black hair and ice-blue eyes putted his hand on her shoulder but she shaked her shoulder so the hand dropped._

_"Queen Dragomir we're doing everything to find Rose again. Someone is calling every hospital near Court to know if she's there. But until then we have to stay calm." A woman said. I didn't knew her and I didn't knew the boy and the girl. _

_Why was I getting a dream like this ?_

_"Lissa we'll find her. She's Rose. If we do know something about Rose it is that she always gets into trouble and that she will get out of the trouble. With or without our help." The boy said to the girl, Lissa apparently. _

_Tears were streaming done her cheeks and she hesitated first to talk._

_"A car accident Christian. A car accident. Again. The last time she got into a car accident was with me. She was almost death. Now she's alone. What if she's already death? What do you want me to do ? What will happen then? She's like my sister." Lissa choked and the boy hugged her. The woman was looking to the couple and she swallowed. I could see tears in her eyes. _

_Suddenly the door opened and two men were standing there. One had a cigarette in his hand and the other one was wearing a duster. Really? A duster ? What was he ? A cowboy ? We're living in the 21__st__ century. _

_"Adrian! Guardian Belikov ! Did you find something about her ?" The girl said._

_The two men walked into the room and shaked their head. "Most hospitals near Court, and that are three hospitals, said that no one came in the hospital from a car accident." The man with the duster said. _

_"Do you really not know where she went to Lissa? I mean you should know?" The other man said. He wasn't that old, maybe 21 or 22. _

_Lissa shaked her head. "She only said that she needed to get a surprise for me. Nothing more. And now two days are gone and we still don't know where she is !" She screamed and everyone in the room was watching to her with big eyes and an open mouth._

_"We will find her Lissa. We will do everything to find her." The woman said and she left the room._

_The boy putted his cigarette in his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "You know Lissa this isn't only hard for you. Janine is worried about her daughter too. And Dimitri of course." He said and he nodded to the man with the duster. _

_Sympathy was written all over the girls face. "I'm sorry Guardian Belikov. I forgot… I'm sorry. We're all worried about her." She muttered blushing._

_The man with the duster nodded and a little smile was on his face but it didn't got to his eyes. "No problem Queen Vasilisia. But Christian is right. We'll do everything to find her and to bring her back."_

_"If only the bond worked two ways instead of one way." The boy with the cigarette muttered to himself. All eyes turned to him. "Adrian. There is no bond anymore." The girl frowned._

_Adrian laughed. "Yes there is. I see it in your aura. Somehow the bond is back again. I'm not sure how but it might be possible that Rose is seeing this." He said. Everyone suddenly started to talk agitated. _

* * *

I tried to get a word from what they were saying but someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw my mother's worried face.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded and looked outside. We were standing at a petrol station. I looked at her with questioning eyes and she answered it. "I needed to fuel the car. And I thought that you might me hungry?" She looked at me with a raised was pretty cool. The moment she said 'hungry' my stomach started to growl. I laughed a bit and nodded. "Can you get me a sandwich with coke? I don't need something else." I said. She nodded, grabbed her wallet and left the car.

I sighed and leaned back into my seat. I still didn't know what that meaned. I mean how could I see that ? Was it just a dream ? Because if it was a dream it was really a weird one. I didn't know what to think about it since it was strange. It looked so real. It looked sometimes like I was looking through the eyes from the girl. Like_ I _was the girl.

I frowned. That couldn't be possible right? I mean. You just can not go into someone head. That was just physical _not_ possible. So it was just a dream. A weird one. But a dream.

I smiled and saw that my mom was already walking back to the car. We filled the last hour with talking and eating. Before I knew it she parked the car in front of our house. It was weird to say it was 'our' house since I didn't lived here before. The sun was going down slowly and I shivered a bit. It was the end of August and I could feel the weather getting a little bit colder.

We left the car and walked to the door. Before we walked in a voice caught us.

"Miss Anderson! How are you ? And who is this?" The voice reached us and we turned. A man and a boy around 18 were standing on the footpath.

My mom smiled at them. "Hello Harold and Eric. This is Cassie." She said and she smiled like a Cheshire cat. It was strange to see. I chuckled and waved a bit to the man and the boy. My mom whispered to me that they were our neighbors and we shaked hands.

"Hey Cassie! So you're the daughter of Miss Anderson huh ? It must have sucked to be kidnapped." Eric said when my mom and his dad started talking.

I nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Can't remember anything since I have a bad concussion." I smiled a bit at him and he nodded in understanding. "Concussions suck. I got some because of football practice." We came to the conclusion that we were going to the same school while we talked and he offered to bring me with his car since we would be in the same class. I took that offer and when it was almost dark we went inside.

"So it looks like you and Eric already are friends?" My mom asked me when we were in the living room. I nodded and smiled at her. "He's really nice. Offered to bring me to school on Monday." It was Saturday today so I had one day left at home.

She laughed and she went upstairs. I followed her and she showed me my room. It was a normal big one with a bed, a desk, a closet and of course a lamp. The room was turquoise and the walls had curling stripes in red painted on it too I saw when I looked better.

"Thanks Mom. I love the room." I said genuinely. She smiled at me and opened my closet. I saw that there were pajama's in it and a few bottoms and T-shirts.

"We're going to shop tomorrow so you could get things you like. I just bought those things yesterday when it was for sure that you were my daughter and then I went back to the hospital." She explained to me. I nodded that I understood it.

I walked out of my room and I saw a room with a lock on it. Curiously I reached my hand out but before it could touch the lock someone grabbed my hand.

"That room is private. Don't go in there understood?" My mother asked me calm but I could sense that she was a bit angry. I nodded and swallowed.

She released my hand and smiled. "Well. Goodnight Cassie." She said and she entered her own bedroom.

One last look at the door from the private room I decided to go to sleep. I slept in the car but that wasn't really comfortable. I walked into my own room and changed into my pajamas that was consisted as a short and a tanktop. Then I got into my bed and with one last look I let my head fall on my pillow and got away to the dream world. With one last thought I hoped that I wouldn't get into a weird dream like in the car.

* * *

**So this is Chapter 2 ! I hope i'll get more reviews and I hope you guys liked it !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was happy when I read the reviews ! I hope i'll get more and that you guys will give me your feedback =)!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I dont own anything.. Not even the sexy russian =(. Richelle Mead does !**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a happy smile on my face. I hadn't got a weird dream and I was happy about that. I was sure that it was only a one time thing. Something that was caused because of the stress or the coma.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I could smell the smell of breakfast already and I quickly finished everything. While walking along the door from the private room I remembered my mom's warning again. _"That room is private. Don't go in there understood?" _Her voice was scary at that moment and I shivered if I think back about it. I shaked my head and decided that I wouldn't let my curiosity win this time.

I went into my room again and took black jeans and a red T-shirt out of my closet to wear. I brushed my hair. Just when I wanted to pull it up in a messy bun I saw that I had four marks on my neck.

_'What are those marks?' _I thought surprised. I turned the mirror a bit around so I could see them better. Two of them looked like jagged lightning crossed in an X. Another mark looked like a star. And the last one looked like a stretched out S in the middle of the back from my neck with curling ends that were wrapped around the other two marks. I touched them with my fingers and shivered. I wasn't so sure to tell my mom about them because hey who knows what she was thinking about tattoo's? I knew that wasn't the real reason that I didn't told her about them. There was something else that told me not to tell her. Like an intuition that knew that there was something wrong with this whole situation.

'_Question is: What is wrong?_' I thought while I stroked the marks again. That same intuition told me that it the private room was a part of this too. If I only would get the damn key I could open that room and see _what _was wrong. I sighed and decided to let my hair hang loose so no one would see the marks.

"Cassie ? Are you up yet? I have pancakes for breakfast!" My mom screamed from downstairs.

At that moment my stomach decided to let me know that I was hungry and I quickly ran downstairs.

"Morning mom. It's smells delicious." I said while I sat down on my chair at the table.

My mom smiled at me and gave me a plate where I could put the pancakes on. I grabbed the syrup and filled almost the whole pancake with it. Then I attacked it like it was the last food on Earth. I did this with the next 6 pancakes.

When I was finished I saw that there was a grin on my mom's face. I looked at her and felt at the sided from my mouth. Was there something on my face?

"There is nothing on your face sweety. I was surprised that you could eat so much." She said.

I blushed. I was surprised by my self too. I didn't knew I could ever eat so much. I wasn't embarrassed. I mean, you have to eat right? I laughed a little and helped bringing all the stuff to the kitchen. We placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and I waited until she has finished herself. I looked into the mirror for a last time and saw a bag in the hall. I frowned. I saw that bag in my hospital room but I didn't knew if it was mine or from my mom. I grabbed it and I listened closely to the sounds upstairs. After that I decided that my mother was still busy getting herself ready. I rolled my eyes. Even I didn't need so much time.

I walked into the living room and placed myself at the couch. With the bag on my lap I opened it. The first I could conclude was that it wasn't ready full. I only saw a wallet, a mobile phone, lip gloss and a few photos.

I took the lip gloss out of it and on good luck I smeared some of it on my lips. I pursed my lips and then let it go. I did the lip gloss in my pocket and took the photo's out of the bag. The first one was shocking me.

A man from around 6'7 feet tall who was wearing a duster and with eyes who were so brown you could drown in was standing on it and… Me.

The girl looked liked me. I was shocked and stroked the photo. I couldn't see the background but I saw that it was something big like a school or something.

My brains were processing this information. The man looked so familiar to me. I knew somewhere that I knew him. But _who _was he ? That was what I wanted to know.

With a shock I came to the conclusion. I _did _know him. He was in my dream. He and the man in my dream were looking the same. The same face, eyes, and duster. What did that girl called him?

_"Adrian! Guardian Belikov ! Did you find something about her ?"_

_"You know Lissa this isn't only hard for you. Janine is worried about her daughter too. And Dimitri of course."_

I recalled the moments where I heard his name. Guardian Dimitri Belikov. That was the name of the man with the duster. And since we both had our arms around each other I figured out that he could be… What could he be? My boyfriend? Husband? Brother? I didn't knew that yet but he was something from me.

I putted this photo into my pocket too and stared at the next one.

It was again a photo from me but this time with a girl with blond hair and jade green eyes. She looked like an angel. It wasn't hard to tell who she was. I saw her in my dream too. She was called Lissa. Or like that other woman called her Queen Vasilisia. We both had our arms around each other which meant that we were friends. Or whatever. I putted this photo into my pocket again.

I was looking at the last photo. Again a photo with me but with two other boys. One of them had red messy hair and blue eyes. The other boy had sandy-blond hair and hazel brown eyes. No doubt that this was an old photo because I looked much younger on it.

I shook my head and putted the photo into my pocket too. At the moment that I could take the phone and the wallet I heard footsteps on the stairs. Quickly I putted the phone into my other pocket and I putted the wallet under my T-shirt. I grabbed the bag and apparently luck was on my side because I didn't see my mom yet. I placed the bag at the same place where I had took it from and grabbed my coat to wear it. The moment the zipper was up my mom came out of the toilet. Apparently she didn't miss the bag when she came downstairs so she didn't had any questions about it.

"Are you done Cassie?" She asked me and I nodded. She turned around to put her coat on and when she was busy with that I took the wallet away from under my T-shirt and putted it into the pocket from my coat. I was happy that the wallet wasn't that big. I kept the phone in my pocket but I took the photo's out of the pocket from my jeans and putted them in the other pocket from my coat.

At the moment I was done with replacing everything my mom turned around.

"Well let's go then." She said with a big smile on her face. I smiled back at her and we walked out of the house to her car. When we were sitting she started the car and I was looking out of the window with a lot of questions in my head.

_What was going on and who was I for real?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really got happy from you guys reviews! I hope you'll like this part, though its a bit short+ boring. my school starts tomorrow againn so.. R+R? I love to get some feedback too!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything, but we both own dimitri :).**

* * *

A few hours later we came back from the mall. I really had bought a lot of stuff but hey, I barely had some stuff right?

A new laptop, some decorations for my room, clothes, shoes and other stuff for school were in the back of the car. I also got a new phone. My mom said nothing when I asked her if they didn't found personal stuff from me in the car. Instead she told me that I needed a new _start_ and that the car was burned up.

I played a bit with my new iPhone and the stuff in my pockets felt heavy.

I _wanted_ answers. I didn't knew how long this stupid concussion would last, I needed to ask my doctor that.

"Cassie? Cassie? Do you hear me?" My mom asked me.

I looked at her surprised. "Uhm yeah. What's wrong? I was dreaming?" I laughed a bit blushing.

She laughed too. "I asked if you wanted to go out for dinner ? I'm not in the mood for cooking if I'm honest." She said. I nodded that it was okay. She drove us to restaurant, Bello Italia. It looked nice.

The moment I got out of the car I felt the phone in my pocket vibrating. What the…? I thought it was out?

"Cassie come on why are you standing at the car?" My mom asked me while she frowned. I didn't notice that I was still standing at the car. Quickly I walked to her and we went into the restaurant. I noticed that it wasn't really full. Only a few tables were taking.

"Cassie! Miss Anderson!" A voice said. I turned my head to the voice and saw Eric and his dad sitting at a table for four persons.

_Not in the mood for cooking my ass, _I thought. We walked to them and greeted each other. I sat next to Eric and mom sat next to his dad.

We ordered our stuff, pizza for me and Eric and mom and Harold(he told me to call him that with a wink. _Disgusthing)_ ordered pasta.

Eric and I talked about what I bought today and I showed him my iPhone. He took it away from me and before I knew it he gave it back but his name was in my contacts now. And not only his name. Apparently he was 'Eric The Amazing Cute Neighbor'.

I laughed when I saw it. 'You're very conceited aren't you?' He laughed and nodded.

"Hey, me and some friends are coming together tonight because it's the end of the summer at the park. You want to join us?"

I hesitated. I didn't know if those friends would want me to be there and if they would like me. What if Eric would stop talking to me because of his friends? A quick glance on him let that thought disappear. He wasn't a boy like that.

"Of course! I would love to!" I said with a big smile. He laughed and I didn't think about telling my mom where I would go. I was sure she would allow it.

Our food came and me and Eric quickly ate it. After that we said goodbye to my mom and his dad and he led me to the park.

Meanwhile we were talking about how it was for me here. He liked to talk to me. And he was really protective. The whole way he had his arm around his shoulder. I didn't mind it we only knew each other since a few days.

A few meters away I could hear people talking and laughing. With a smile on Eric's face I knew that were his friends.

We walked and then I was in front of the group.

_Oh please let them like me, _I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chapter. I have to admit that I was disappointed that I didnt got more reviews on the last chapter. I hope that i'll get more on this one ! So give me a lot of reviews and you guys will get more and quicker the chapters ;)!**

**Disclaimer: The lovely Richelle Mead Owns VA, I don't own it sadly enough.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

"Hey guys! I want you all to meet my neighbor! Her name is Cassie, she's nineteen years old and she goes to the same school as us. She's the daughter of Miss Anderson." Eric said when we came so close to the group so they could hear us.

A girl with red straight hair immediatly came to me and hugged me. "Hi Cassie! I'm Genevre but everyone calls me Eve. Don't ask me why." She laughed to me. I laughed back to her and introduced myself too.

The group existed out four girls and five boys. The other three girls were called Heather, Loraine and Sara. Heather was really pretty. She was tall, slim and blond curly hair with blue eyes. The kind of an American girl you see in movies. Loraine had short brown hair with a blond dip dye and green eyes. Sara had blond hair with a pink and blue dip dye and grey eyes. She and Eve were the busy girls. All of them a bit tanned except for Heather who was pale.

The boys were Michael, Daniel, Jackson, Maxi and Chris. Michael and Daniel were twins so they looked both like each other with their black straight hair and brown eyes. They were both pale. Jackson had blond short hair in a quiff with brown eyes. He had a sun-kissed skin just like me. Maxi had red messy hair with blue eyes. With pain into my eyes I looked at him because he reminded me a lot of the boy at the picture. I hope he couldn't see it. Chris had brown hair too that curled until his shoulders. He had a sun-kissed skin too and so did Maxi.

When we finished with introducing ourselve they started to talk to me. Ask me how I was, where I lived before, stuff I like. They asked about the car-accident too and they felt bad for me when I told them that I couldn't remember anything.

"Hey guys why don't we play hide and seek?" Eve screamed. She jumped up and down and was really active. I laughed because of her behaviour.

Some(Heather and Loraine) didn't want to because it was getting darker and darker and they went home. The others and me agreed to play. Maxi would be the first one to try and find us.

He started to count until one-hundred and Eric grabbed my hand. "Come on!" He said and we runned through the park. I heard giggles from the other girls who were with the boys. Excitement took over my body. I didn't think that my Mom would love this but that just made it better.

Doing something fully bad-ass? Yes. That was me. That's why I loved this so much.

Eric and I runned to the playground that was almost at the exit from the park. We hid ourself in the slide who had a rooftop on it. It was a good place to hide and who said that Maxi would come all the way here ?

When we sat down on the ground under the rooftop I shivered a bit. I forgot to bring my coat with me, it was still in the car from my Mom. Eric noticed but when he wanted to give me his coat I refused. I know he wanted to be a gentleman but I didn't want hi mto be cold.

The park was really quiet now. My ears could notice every sound. My eyes got used to the darkness and I could see where everything was. On the left there were a few benches. On the right a swing with a tree behind it and a goal for football was more the right.

I frowned and wondered if Eric could see everything so good like I could. I didn't think so. He looked at me so he wouldn't see everything else.

The only thing I could hear clearly was our breathe. For the rest? Nothing else. This was really weird for a park. You would think that there would be birds or an owl here to hear but it looked like they weren't here. Or they were… But they kept quiet. Because of something.

A phone started to vibrate and I could hear the sound good. My eyes went to Eric immediatly and he took his phone out of his pocket. Apparently it was a tekst because he was reading something. Then he looked up to me.

"The others are gone. They didn't wanted to play more because of the darkness." He said annoyed. I could understand him. Why did they tell this to us so late ? Why didn't they text earlier?

He and I stood up and we slid from the slide.

"Hey Cassie come on the swing. I'm going to push you." He said with a smile in his voice.

I looked at him with my mouth into a stripe and shook my head. "No. I want to go. Now. Something doesn't feels right here. Don't you feel that? It's to quiet here. No birds, no owls, no nothing." I said to him and I started walking in the direction of the exit.

Eric runned to me and we both started to walk. Suddenly nausea came over me. I gasped for air and felt Eric's arm around my waist.

"Cassie? Do you want to stop?" He asked worried.

I shook my head. "No! We have to run! Now!" I said and I started to run while I was still nauseous. Thank God Eric could run fast and we runned to his car.

The whole time I had a voice in my head that said _"If you don't have any wapons you have to run."_

The voice was so familiar. I knew it from somewhere but I couldn't say from where. But this wasn't the time to worry about that.

We arrived at the car and Eric threw the door open. I quickly sat on my place and Eric started the car and drove away with a speed that wasn't allowed here. Slowly the nausea left me and I could breath normal. This was much better.

The whole way we were quiet and when Eric parked the car he didn't say something. We just nodded to each other and I walked to the door of my house. I opened i tand saw a light burning in the living room.

"Cassie? Is that you?" My mom called me from the living room.

"Yes it is me Mom. I'm tired I'm going to bed if you don't mind." I said while I didn't waited for an answer I went upstairs. I let my self fall on my bed and closed my eyes.

This night was so weird. I knew something wasn't right. But I didn't knew what. That was just frustrating.

I let out a growl and got up from bed. I threw my clothes somewhere on the floor and saw that my Mom already had installed every thing we bought today.

_I have to thank her for that tomorrow. _Was what I thought when I saw it.

I putted my pajama's on and go tinto bed. I yawned one more time and closed my eyes to leave to a dream.

A very weird dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Finally a new chapter! School started and i was busy so yeah.. I really hope that i'll get more reviews this time because i love to read them ! So give me reviews ahaha !**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from VA but Richelle Mead does=).  
Enjoyy !**

* * *

The dream was beautiful. I was at the beach and the sea was so blue you could see the fish in it. The sand was hot to my feet and I closed my eyes while the sun warmed up my skin.

"Little Dhampir is that you?" Someone suddenly said behind me.

I turned around with a shock on my face. What the hell was happening? Why was there someone in _my_ dream who I didn't know ?

"Little Dhampir! It is you! I finally got you! My God Rose you don't know how worried we were for the past four days ! We're searching everywhere just to find you. Lissa is getting crazy, Dimitri is being quiet and Janine is getting her protective mommy feelings out of her!" The boy said.

He runned to me and hugged me thightly while spinning me around.

I was astonished. Rose? Lissa? Dimitri? Janine? Familiar names. The boy had a familiar face too. But _who _was he ? I knew his face. I pained my brains to get his name. I still didn't hug him back.

He putted me down at the ground and looked good at me. It was like he was checking me out… It gave me the creeps. But hey, I was checking him out too. He was wearing bleached jeans and a black V-neck shirt. His green eyes look like they were shining because of the sun and his hair was perfectly styled.

We looked at each other the whole time. Me with a curious look on my look and he was astonished.

"Hey. I'm Cassie. Who are you?" I decided after the silence was killing me.

He swallowed. "Cassie? Little Dhampir about what are you talking? You're Rose. Rose Hathaway. You're a famous guardian at Court. You guard your best friend, Queen Vasilisia Dragomir. We always call her Lissa. You're boyfriend is guardian Dimitri Belikov, he is a guardian too but he guards King Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend… " The boy said.

He continued to talk but I wasn't listening anymore. Instead I was getting dizzy. What was he talking about?! Guardians?! Court ?! Kings and Queens ?! Was he crazy or something ?!

I interrupted him when he was saying that he was my 'ex-boyfriend'. "Look. I don't know who you are and why you're in _my_ dream but I want you to leave. I'm tired and I got nauseous while being in the park with Eric last night. So please…" I begged him.

He looked terrified. "You.. You got nauseous? Seriously? Shit! Rose, please tell me where you are ! We have to find you before it's too late. If you got nauseous it'll mean that they already found you! Please Rose I don't care if you're Cassie or whatever but please tell me where you are. Everyone is getting crazy here." He begged me.

He looked serious and I believed him. I knew him from somewhere and while I was looking in his eyes a few memories came back.

He and me at the ski-lodge. He and me walking on campus. I got a memory from where I went to ask him for money. When we kissed. When we… Almost slept together?

I gasped for air and almost collapsed at the ground if he didn't grab me.

"Adrian?" I said.

"Little Dhampir! Finally! You got a concussion didn't you?" He said while he was still holding me on.

I could only nod. It was weird that I couldn't remember more, that I only could remember him. I knew now that something was wrong for sure.

I only needed Adrian's help. "Adrian! You have to help me! Something isn't right here. This woman is saying she's my mom but I don't believe her." I said. Then I frowned.

"No. Wait. I did believe her. But now I know my instinct was right and that she isn't who she says she is. " I told him.

He laughed but then looked serious. "Rose or Cassie I don't care. Where are you? We need to know! If you get nauseous again… Things won't turn out good." He said.

While he was talking the dream was becoming blurry. Adrian saw it too.

"Quick! Someone is waking you up! Don't tell anyone about this. Just tell me where you are!"

I could barely see him but I tried. "I'm in Mary…" I tried to say the last word but I just couldn't. The dream was gone. The beach… Adrian… Everything.

I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing besides my bed with a concern look on her face.

I swallowed. She isn't my mother. She's a liar.

"Cassie? Are you okay? You need to get up. You have fourty-five minutes to get ready for school." She said.

I nodded and got out of bed. I didn't want to look her in the eyes. She _lied_ to me. She _took_ me away from my beloved ones. And even if I couldn't remember everything, it would come back. I hoped that it would come back today or at least this week.

"I'm going to my work Cassie. You can make breakfast for yourself right?" She said and again I nodded.

Before she left my room she turned around. "Oh and darling, we will get a guest tonight. So please come back early from school okay?" Then she left my room.

I heard a door opening and closing again and I was sure as hell that it wasn't the front door. I peeked and saw that it was the door from the private room. It was half-opened and then it opened fully. I couldn't see anything, the light was out.

My mom came out of the room but she didn't saw me. She took the key and putted it under a flower-pot.

Are you _fucking_ kidding me? The damn key was there the whole time? Why was I so stupid that I couldn't even think searching under that stupid thing?

I scoffed on myself mentally and saw that my mom went down and then left the house. I waited until I heard a car that would leave and a few moments later the coast was clear.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had thirty minutes left. I decided to get changed first.

I quickly took a black skinny jeans out of my closet and pulled it over my ankles, knees and ass. I zipped it and I decided to wear a normal white v-neck t-shirt. I quickly putted it on and I brushed my hair so it was nice. I always had loved my hair. It was really nice.

"_Do you think I'm beautiful?_"

"_You're so beautiful Roza. So beautiful, it hurts me._"

I looked with a shocked look in the mirror. That was weird. Out of nowhere these sentences came. They were from my memory. It was coming back.

And the voice of the man… It was beautiful. I loved his Russian accent. No doubt that I was Roza. Was? I am Roza !

I smiled, went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was done I walked over to the flower-pot and took the key out from under it. I putted the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

At the moment I wanted to turn the light on I heard someone calling me from outside.

_Fuck._

It must be Eric. It must be time for school. At this time. Why now ?! Why are the odds never in my favour ?! Didn't I already had a lot of bad luck this whole week? Apparently not.

I locked the door again but I kept the key with me. I hoped I was home before my mom was. I runned downstairs, skipping breakfast, pulled my coat on and I got my feet into my black Converse. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house and locked the front door.

I was right. Eric was standing in front of the house next to his car. I sighed and remembered last night. I was thinking if I should talk about it with him but something in his face told me that I better could be quiet.

"Hey Eric." I said nicely.

He murmured something back, turned around and got into his car.

I sighed got in the car too and putted my seatbelt on. He didn't said anything while we drove to school.

This would be a very long school day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo ! A new chapter again ! Thanks for the reviews and hello new followers =) ! I loved the reviews you guys gave me and I hope I could get more this time =)? Oh and you guys can ask me questions too i'll answer them all ! **

**So enjoy reading this new chapter ! Disclaimer: Except for the plot i dont own anything but richelle mead does. :)**

* * *

DPOV.

I couldn't wait anymore longer. I needed to speak to Adrian right now. He was in his room, that's what I knew, trying to get Rose while she was hopefully asleep. Four days ago she go tinto a car accident. Four days and I still didn't know where she was.

And the bad part is… It was my fault why she left. Because we had an argument. Because I visited Tasha.

Yes, Tasha. Natasha Ozera. The woman who framed my girlfriend. The woman who killed Queen Tatiana. The woman who still loved me after all this time. She wanted to speak with me. I didn't knew she was still at Court but apparently she was.

I went to her and she explained to me why she killed Queen Tatiana. So she and I would be together. I was disgusted let me tell you that. I couldn't imagine that someone was so sick to kill the Queen and then frame someone else for it. But apparently she was.

Rose didn't knew I visited her because I was off duty. But she saw me when I left the prison at Court. She wanted to know what I was doing there but I saw into her eyes that she knew it already. She just wanted to hear it from me.

I told her everything. Everything Tasha told me. I knew she was angry at Tasha because of what she did. And so was I. I told her that I wouldn't go to Tasha anymore since I wasn't planning to do it again.

Luckily she believed me. We then left to our appartment near Court. But I didn't knew why she left. I fell asleep and she left a note. She wrote me a note and she left me. I never thought she would do that. I thought she would wait until I would wake up to tell me. But no she left me a note.

I still had the note. It was in the pocket of my duster. While I was walking to Adrian's room I took it out of my pocket and read it again.

_Dimitri,_

_I'm just going to the mall to buy something. It's a surprise so I can't tell you. Don't worry about the argument we had. I know Tasha asked you to go and I believe you if you say that you don't plan to go again. I'll be back soon you won't even miss me._

_I love you, Rose._

What was 'soon' for Rose? And I won't miss her? I miss her every second of the day she isn't with me. I miss her even if I know she's at the other side of Court. I miss her if she's in the same room like me, cooking or watching TV or whatever. I miss her everytime.

She's my other half. My soulmate. She was everything that I wasn't. She completes me. And now she wasn't here. And that hurts. It was when I told her my love had faded. It was like when I saw her kissing Adrian when we runned away from Court. It was when I saw her getting shot and knewing that I couldn't do anything to rescue her.

Only this time… It was worser. So much more.

I didn't noticed that I already arrived at Adrian's room until the door opened and Adrian almost bumped into me.

"Belikov! I was just going to you! I got Rose. I talked to her. She had a concussion." He said and he looked happy.

I got a smile on my face, my desperate thoughts disappeared. She was alive. She wasn't a Strigoi.

"That's good. Do you know where she is? Does she remembers anything?" I asked Adrian quickly.

He nodded. "She only remembered… Me. That was weird. I think it's because she saw me. But I'm sure she will remember you too. It will get back sooner or later. And she almost told me the state she was in if she didn't got woken up. But I think I know where she is. Maryland." He said when he saw my questioned look.

I frowned. She could only remember _him_? Okay that didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was that we would get Rose back.

"Let's go to Lissa, Christian, Janine and Abe. They would like to know this too." I told Adrian and we turned around to walk to Lissa's room.

I was relieved to know she was so close. So close but yet so far. Only one state away. Maryland. Maybe that's why she wasn't in an hospital near Court. A smile got onto my face and I needed to behave myself to laugh hysterical.

We arrived at Lissa's room and knocked before we got in. Luckily everyone was there. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Janine, Abe, Mia, Jill and … Sydney. Sydney? What was she doing here? I knew she and Rose were friends or what comes close to friends because Sydney was an Alchemist. But this meant she cared about Rose.

Everyone looked up at us when we got in. "We know where she is. Adrian talked with her while she was sleeping. She's in Maryland." I explained. Lissa and Janine got a sound out of their mout hand Christian and Abe smiled. Eddie hugged Mia and Jill and Sydney sat on their seats again feeling relieved.

Everyone was relieved. We finally had a point from where she was. Court wasn't normal without Rose. It was so awkward.

"What are we waiting on? Why aren't we going to rescue her from whatever city she is?" Christian asked us. I looked to Janine. She had her Guardian face on.

"We can't do anything without getting permission from Hans." She growled. I slapped myself mentally. Hans. I totally forgot about him.

"Excuse me? What is wrong with me?" A face said behind us in the door opening. Speaking of the devil.

"Hans. We know where Rose is. She's in Maryland. Probably in Baltimore. We have to save her." Adrian said.

Hans lifted an eyebrow to him. "I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov but that won't be possible. We can't go to Maryland just to save one Guardian. If she remembers anything she will come back to us." He said with a cold tone in his voice.

The bastard never has liked Rose that much.

"But that is the problem! She can't remembers anything! She has a concussion ! She doesn't know who she is! A woman took her from the hospital and she thinks she is Cassie! You have to save her! To get her away from there! She got nauseous! Strigoi were in the city ! If they know that Rose's there and that she can't fight or doesn't has a stake they will kill her or worse make her a Strigoi !" Adrian screamed.

This was new to me. He didn't told me this but he was right. Strigoi wanted to kill Rose or wake her up because of what she did in Spokane, the Academy and Russia. She was famous at the Strigoi.

I swallowed. I didn't forgot when I was hunting on her too when I was a Strigoi.

_No Belikov! You can't think about that right now ! You promised Rose to get over it! That you won't feel guilty anymore ! You have to be strong now for Rose!_

Everyone was quiet after Adrian's outburst. Lissa had putted her hand at his shoulder and he looked at her with pain his eyes.

"Guardian Croft I command you to bring a rescue team to Baltimore. Find out at what high school she is. And if you know that try to know where she lives. If you got that information I want you tob ring Guardian Belikov, Guardian Castile and Guardian Hathaway with you. And me, King Ozera and Lord Ivashkov. I'm sorry Jill, Sydney, Mia and Abe but you guys have to stay here. Adrian has to come wit hus just in case." Lissa told us.

Hans face hardened and he nodded. He left the room without saying anything and the only thing we could do was waiting. Waiting on information.

I sat down against the wall and closed my eyes.

_Hold on Roza. We're coming to get you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloo ! First of all; Thanks everyone for the reviews! Second of all; I got a beta-reader now and thats Lock Ness Monster. So if you don't see any grammar mistakes or whatever she did it =). I'm happy to have her! And third of all;; ennjoy reading and review :)?**

**Disclaimer; i dont own VA .**

* * *

Eric and I finally had arrived at school. The ride was like 15 minutes but the silence in the car was killing me. I never liked silences anyway. Eric wasn't even talking to me- he just ignored me like last night never even happened. It's not that I really wanted to talk about it- no, but I needed answers. I really needed them since I knew something wasn't all right here. Since I knew I wasn't Cassandra Anderson but this Rose.

I frowned as Eric touched my arm carefully. "Cassie? We arrived. Come on let's go and I'll lead you to the administration from the school. You'll get your school schedule and books from there." He said quietly. Grabbing my backpack, my frown grew deeper as I stepped out of the car.

It was warm outside, and as I looked up at the large school building, I got goose bumps, thinking back to a time where I was drug to a high school before… but I just couldn't place the memory. I shrugged it off, and focused on the building in front of me.

We walked to the school doors and like a true gentleman Eric kept the door open for me and let me enter first. I thanked him and he shot a bright smile at me. In silent we continued to the administration desk. A nice looking woman sat behind the giant brown desk, talking to what seemed like a parent on the telephone. She saw us, quickly excused herself from the conversation, hung up the phone and smiled to me.

"What can I do for you dear?" She asked me politely.

"I'm Ro.. Cassandra Anderson." I cursed myself for almost giving my real name. "I'm a new student and I need my school schedule and my books." I said, trying to remain calm and not make anything of my mistake.

The woman looked at me again and nodded. "Of course Cassandra! The headmistress already told me that you would be coming here." She turned in her chair and grabbed a small pile of papers. "Here is your school schedule and a floor map from the school. Your teachers will be giving you your books while you are in class. And this is the code for your locker, don't lose it!" She handed me all that I needed and after telling me some rules and that there was no need for me to visit the headmistress, she let us go.

As we made our way back outside, I studied the schedule in my hands. "My first class is English. What is yours?" I asked to Eric who was still sticking to my side. I was happy to actually know someone on my first day.

"Same. But we first have to go to the auditorium- it's the start of the new-year they want to tell us hello and stuff." He told me. I noticed that he looked happier now and his voice didn't sound that cold. I smiled wondering what had changed his behavior.

He scanned the school yard and pointed towards a group. "Look! There are the others. Let's go to them. I'm pretty sure you have some classes with them." Eric told me and quickly grabbed my arms, pulling me over towards the others.

When we got there they all greeted us happily. The girls hugged me and I hugged them back, and I felt really accepted in this small school

"So how does your school schedule look like?" Michael asked me. I gave it to him and he whistled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously, looking over his shoulder, trying to find the black spot of death on the paper.

"You have a nice school schedule." He said, "Eve here has a really busy one; almost every day from eight-thirty in the morning until four in the noon. Except on Friday's- Friday's she only has to go to school until two-thirty." He laughed.

Eve blushed a bit. "My parents made me to get a lot of subjects. I mean I even have art, drama, Greek and Latin. Who speaks Latin?" She said and she rolled her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and took my school schedule back.

As I look over the list of classes, I started to feel better. I only had Economics, English, Math, History, Social Sciences, Art, P.E, Religion, Geography, a Computer Course and… Russian ? What the _fuck?_ For what did I needed Russian? Was I the only one who had it?

"They gave me Russian?" I questioned loudly. Everyone stopped their conversations to look at me.

They all had smirks on their faces, which grew as I became more frustrated and confused.

"You're screwed. We all needed to take at least one year of Russian." Heather said a small sympathetic smile on her face. "You're getting it now. Don't worry we'll help you with it though." The compassionate look on her face grew.

I nodded, but inside, I was churning with anger. What high school gave Russian? Of all the languages in the world- Russian? Like are they crazy or what?

The school bell rang, and they led me to my locker where I stashed all of the things I wouldn't need in the small compartment. When finished we all headed toward the auditorium with the rest of the school.

The auditorium turned out to be the school's gym, just with seats added. We all went to sit together in the middle row. In front of us, there was a little platform with a microphone, where I suspected the headmistress would stand.

Slowly the gym filled and I looked around, noticing the diversity in this small school. The popular girls, the jocks, the outcasts, the musicians, the artistic people, the Goths, the nerds… Every type of student you could find here.

When everyone was seated, a woman walked in, and headed straight towards the microphone. She looked old- like 50- and had a scowl on her face like she did this way too often. In the brown skirt and blue blazer, she looked like a walking disaster that no longer cared about a thing in the world. You could tell her hair was dyed, the entire thing looked like a monkey had done it- the grey stripes showed through and were very visible.

When she began talking, I slowly started to tune out. She faded, the podium faded, and all the students disappeared as I got lost in my own thoughts.

I wasn't in the gym anymore. Instead of that I was in another room… A room with two people… Two people who were very intimate.

_Oh, crap!_ I internally gasped when I realized just what was happening.

And when I saw who they were. Lissa and Christian. And _oh my god._

He. Was. Undressing. Her.

Why did I need to see this? Why?

Things got hot and heavy quickly. Lissa took Christian's shirt off and he immediately swooped down to unbutton her pants. They fell down on the bed and Christian started placing kisses along Lissa's chest. She giggled and pulled Christian's hair which made him moan.

I swallowed when I saw Lissa's hands travel down to unbutton Christian's pants. Oh dear God. I didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

With all of my strength I tried to be pulled out of Lissa's dream or head or whatever.

I saw lingerie being tossed around the room and the next thing I felt was a hand slapping against my left cheek. It was burning like hell now.

Immediately I cupped it, blinking and looked at Sara who was standing in front of me, a worried and sorry look on her face.

"I'm sorry Cassie!" She said, "But you didn't respond on us so I thought the best was to slap you. It always works in movies. I'm really sorry."

I waved her apologies away, because I was damn happy that she had slapped me. I didn't want to see what was going to happen. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt anymore." I told her with a big smile. She laughed and the concerned looks on the faces of my friends were gone now too. They all laughed and with Eric, Eve and Daniel I left to my Social Sciences class. We didn't have English since we spent the first period in the gym. Only six hours left of school since I was done at three in the noon. I could do that.

I went through all my classes with no problems. I got through my breaks with no problems either. No weird dreams or no weird feelings came and I knew that everyone was happy about that. Hell, I was _way _happy about that- they didn't have to endure what I did.

Before I even knew it, it was already three in the afternoon. I had already bailed out of the classroom, happy the day was over, and was leaning on Eric's car. Five minutes later he came out and he looked just like he had this morning. No emotions. No smile, no frown, just as passive as before.

What was wrong with this boy? Was it something about my body? My behavior? I didn't do a damn thing to this boy!

We got into the car, and he still had nothing to say. I wasn't about to start an awkward conversation, so I just stayed quiet as well. At least I only had English, Social Sciences and Religion with him. Lucky me.

He drove quickly, and I was happy that I didn't have to stay in the car with him for very long. That was until we got near our neighborhood when I felt that strange nausea come over me.

I swallowed. There it was again. What had Adrian said?

"_We have to find you before it's too late. If you got nauseous it'll mean that they already found you!"_

_"If you get nauseous again… Things won't turn out good"_

Shit. I didn't even want to know who '_they' _were and what kind of '_things' _won't turn out to be good.

"Cassie. This is your house. Can you get out of my car?" Eric said harsh. I frowned and nodded.

"Bye Eric. See you tomorrow." I said and he nodded rigidly to me. When I closed the door he immediately pressed down the gas pedal and drove out of the housing track to wherever he was going to.

While walking to the front door my nausea got worse. Something wasn't right here. In fact, I could feel something was terribly wrong. But before I could turn around the door opened, and my mom stood smiling happily.

"Cassie! Good to see you. We have a visitor, he's going to get dinner with us." She said, ushering me inside.

"Hey mom. That's okay. Can I bring my bag upstairs first?" I asked her as I tried to sneak up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Cassie but he really wants to see you first. So come in the living room." She said and pulled my arm, leading me towards the living room.

I gave in and opened the door to the living room. I searched the room, and lounging on our coach was a man.

Blond hair. Pale skin. Red eyes. I almost drowned into the nausea and I barely could think straight. I tried to breathe normally as I walked toward him.

"Hello sir. I'm Cassie. Nice to meet you." I said with a lot of trouble. I tried to put a smile on my face but I knew that I wouldn't succeed in it.

"Nice to meet you too Cassie. I'm Arthur. I'm from Russia." He told me and held out his hand for me to shake it. I shakily put my hand in his white palm. I gasped as I placed my hand in his palm. His skin was just so… _cold._ I immediately pulled my hand out of his.

He smiled mockingly and I swallowed. He said he was from Russia. So that was his accent.

"Mom I really need to get some homework done. I don't want to fall behind. If you don't mind I'll go upstairs now. Call me for dinner okay?" I told her avoiding Arthur's eyes. I didn't trust him, and for some reason, I knew I shouldn't look at those eyes.

I turned around, but before I could get away, a hand grabbed my wrist. "Not so fast Cassie. I want to tell you something. Turn around and look me in the eyes." A voice whispered to me. At first I didn't turn around but when I felt how his hand grabbed my wrist tighter I did.

I looked him straight in the eyes and listened carefully to him.

"You are Cassandra Anderson. Nineteen years old. You got in a car-accident and have a concussion. Anyone who tells you different is a liar. Do you understand me?" He said, soothing but strict.

At first I didn't believe him. Uhm. Hello ? Adrian told me something different. But the longer I looked into his eyes, the more I started to believe him. I nodded at him and he smiled.

"Good. Now just one last thing." He pulled me closer to him and pushed my hair roughly to the side.

I looked shocked as fangs sprouted from his open mouth. What was going on? Who was this man? What did he want from me?

His fangs met the skin on my neck and I gasped as hit bit hard into me. The last thing I felt before closing my eyes were the endorphins rushing through my body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaand here is a new chapter! Thankyou everyone for your reviews and I would loveto hear what you guys think about this one. And thankyou Lock Ness Monster to beta read :)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing !**

* * *

My head was throbbing. I groaned and reached back to touch the place the pain was radiating from and flinched when I only caused myself more pain. I opened my eyes slowly, oh so slowly.

What was wrong? Why was it hurting this bad?

I looked around, ignoring the small twinge of pain as my head turned. I noticed that I was lying down in my bed, in my room. How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was that man with the red eyes in the living room and that he… Bit me? Was that possible? I got up and slowly pushed my door open, hearing voices waft up the staircase. My mother and Arthur were chatting about something, and I hoped they didn't hear me as I crept form my room and into the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door, closed it, flicked on the lights and turned towards the mirror. I looked no different- well, my face was just a little paler than usual but nothing more was strange. I turned to look through the window, wondering what time it was. There was only light from the street lights dripping in, telling me that I had already missed dinner. My stomach growled in protest.

I turned again to start my way back to my room when I noticed something on my neck. I quickly spun back around to look at it in the mirror, as there it was, a splotch of deep red against my skin. I turned further, and saw that it covered almost my entire neck. It looked like… well, it looked like dried blood.

I swallowed and pulled my hair into a bun, trying to get a better look. More flaking and dried blood. But there, among all the mess were two tiny holes. Like… fangs. I squinted, though it was almost impossible to see anything amongst the blood.

I suddenly recalled Arthur's last words before he bit me.

"_This will feel good and bad at the same time. I didn't forget what you did in Russia._"

He was something. Something besides human. And he had answers. Answer that I wanted- no. Needed. It was impossible to just walk up and ask him, who knows what he would do to me. I sure couldn't ask my mother, she was the one that brought him here, and allowed this to happen to me. I sighed, touched my reflection in the mirror. That means that she had to be a part of this. A part of something bad.

I grabbed a wash cloth and started to scrub away the blood on my neck. I finished, and was about to leave when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I kept quiet until I could tell who it was.

"Cassie? Are you here?" I heard my mother say. My body relaxed- only slightly, and I stepped out of the bathroom and greeted my mother.

"Hi mom. What's wrong?" I asked her, acting like nothing happened.

She smiled to me, seeming pleased that I was still in the dark about everything. "Nothing sweetie. Arthur just told me that you fainted in the living room. That's why he brought you upstairs. I was just wondering if you were hungry?"

So he told her that I fainted huh? And not that he bit me? Well if he wasn't planning to say it to her then I wasn't either.

I shook my head. "No, thanks mom. I'm just really sleepy actually. Do you mind if I go back to bed?" I asked her and yawned loudly. It wasn't a lie, I was still really tired. But could I sleep now? Knowing that Arthur was still in this house?

"Of course not darling. I'll tell Arthur that you're going to sleep. He really cares about you. Goodnight and have sweet dreams darling." She told me, turning to head back downstairs. I thanked her and said goodnight.

Caring my ass. That man bit me. Why would he do something like that and then go and start to _care_ about me? And more important why would he tell me things I already know? I mean I knew I was Cassandra Anderson. Why would he tell me that?

And Russia? When did I ever go to Russia? I didn't have anything to search for there.

I walked into my room and grabbed some pajamas. I took my shirt off, and noticed some blood on the back. I scoffed and threw it away, putting my sleep shirt on. I reached to take off my pants, and frowned when I found that one of my pockets had something in it.

I felt around and found my new phone. But there was also something else. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the small, cold object. I pulled it out and found that it was a key.

The key from the private room. I had completely forgotten about it. I quickly pulled my pajama pants on, and snuck out of my room. Sleep can wait. This is _way_ more important. In that room there were answers. And I needed those answers.

I paused to listen for any noise downstairs. Nothing. I hoped to god that my mother and Arthur had gone out somewhere.

When I reached the door, my heart started to pound in my ears. I licked my lips as I slid the key into the lock. I turned it, and as it clicked open, I let out a deep breath of air. I pushed open the door, and with a protest in the sound of a creak it gave way to a dark room. I felt for the light and gasped when it flickered on.

It was unbelievable. Photo's of me. Me in places I don't even remember.

A strangled sound came out of my mouth. This was crazy. Who the hell was this woman? She had so many photos of me! Amongst all of the me's, there were a few others mixed in there as well. I saw one that looked like me in front of a giant gate for a school or something. It looked like it. I took the photo off the wall and looked more closely. Yah, that was me. I was with a tall guy who was wearing a duster and a girl with bright blond hair. It looked like an older photo. I looked younger there than I did in a lot of them. Less tamed I guess I could say. Even in this small picture you could see how wild I was just by looking into my eyes. And I swear I knew these people.

I placed the photo back on the wall and stared at the others. Some were only of me, and others were of me with others. All taken from different places, I guessed that these were all from my life in the past three or four years.

I just couldn't place which places and who those people were. Stupid concussion. Why can't my memories just come back? I sighed and sat down to the wall, my head in my hands. Who was I? How old was I really? What did my mother- this woman want with me?

The sound of a car parking made me spring up and start to panic.

'_Calm down Cassie. Just calm down. Turn the light off, lock the door and place the key under the flower-pot', _I told myself. I quickly did what the calmer me told me to do. Then I walked over to my room and just as I closed my door the front door opened. I laid back into bed and tried to pretend I was asleep. I listened carefully to the sounds outside and in my house.

I heard the front door close, then footsteps coming up the stairs. I tried to calm my erratic breathing, and stable my heart rate. I just started to breathe normal when I heard my door push open, and light filtered in form the hallway. Nausea overwhelmed my body but I concentrated on the voices, suppressing the urge to groan.

"Do you think she will be remembering something Arthur?" My mother's voice asked.

The other chuckled. "No. Rosemarie Hathaway is powerless against us. I used compulsion on her so she thinks she's Cassandra Anderson." Compulsion? "My compulsion is stronger as a Strigoi. I'll revenge everyone who she killed in Russia. And it will cause her family and friends so much pain when they know they can't find her." The cold voice stung my skin.

Arthur. I swallowed and tried to breathe again. Fortunately they left my room at that moment, and I could breathe anyway the hell I needed to. I took deep breaths of air and thought over everything I had just heard.

Rosemarie Hathaway. Compulsion. Strigoi. Russia.

So he compelled me that I would really think that I was Cassandra Anderson? Well that obviously hadn't worked out so well. And I killed some people or Strigoi in Russia.

I just wanted to know who I could trust and who I couldn't. I just wanted to know more things except my name. I wanted to know who these family and friends were that they were trying to hurt. I just wanted answers.

A tear slipped out of my right eye and I wiped it away. In a desperate attempt to forget about everything, I shoved my face into my pillow and snuck my hands under it. I jumped back when I touched something cold. I sat up and removed the pillow form its spot.

What I saw was a phone, a wallet and some photo's. I got up and sat cross legged. I took the phone and clicked on a button, making the screen light up. I studied it and saw that I had missed a lot of phone calls and text messages. There was also a little flashing light telling me I had a crap ton of voice messages.

They were all from Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Janine, Abe… The same names over and over again. Names that I knew, but faces and memories seemed to slip my mind.

A nervous feeling washed through me as I clicked on the recall button at Dimitri's name. Hell I didn't even know those people, what was I even doing?

What I really wasn't expecting was an answer.

"_Hello? Who is this? Roza? Is this you? Rose?_" A voice called out from the phone. That voice. Russian, but with an American accent lacing it. Whatever it was… it sounded amazing. Like chocolate covered in honey. I closed my eyes and could only breathe.

A scream got me back into reality.

_"Rose? Is that you? Please say something! Please tell me you're okay!" _A girl said. I opened my eyes in shock. Those people knew who I was. They could help me.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively. "I think I am Rose. And I don't think something is right here." I said, and the other side from the phone was all quiet when I spoke. When I finished a lot of people started to talk and I smiled.

I finally knew something.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is a new part! Thanks for the reviews, I would love to get some more :)! And thanks again Lock Ness Monster to beta this.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

I woke up, a smile lingering even form the night before. I stretch my arms out, feeling especially confident that today was going to be good. I just felt happy, and better. I think that half of it was hearing that voice. His voice. It lit up my world. Getting up and preparing for the day, I went through the conversation I had yesterday with Dimitri and everyone else.

_"Roza what do you mean you 'think' you are Rose?" Dimitri asked me, puzzled._

_"Well," I started, "Because some man and woman here told me I'm Cassandra Anderson. And tonight when I came back from school this man, his name is Arthur, compelled me and said it was because of what I did in Russia and then he… he…" I hesitated, not sure if I wanted them to know what exactly happened and what Arthur did to me. I didn't want them to get mad, and I really didn't want them to think I was too weak to defend myself against one man._

_"Roza?" Dimitri asked, breaking my train of thought. "What did he do to you?" The other end of the line was silent. It felt as though everyone was holding their breath, waiting for a pin to drop._

_After I took a deep breath and swallowed, I finally answered him. "He bit me." I whispered, hoping that he heard me so I wouldn't have to repeat it out loud. I'm not sure what it meant, but deep in me, I knew that I had been defiled, and their reaction was proof that my mind was correct._

_Someone cussed in the background and Lissa made a sound of disgust. Dimitri hissed and asked more questions. "What else happened, Roza?" He asked._

_"I fainted. And then I woke up into my bed. My mom and that man weren't home so. And then they came and I heard them talking about me. And well… Now I'm calling you." I said, skipping the part where I found out about the private room. It was too early to tell them about that._

I was taken out of my thoughts when my phone made a noise on the bed. I finished putting on my shoes, and grabbed it off of my bed. It was my old phone so it must been one of my 'friends' calling. It was weird to know them, and to know that they were out there thinking about me when I had no idea what they even looked like. Well, I knew what they looked like, but my mind just wasn't allowing me to connect anything.

I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Roza? It's Dimitri. I hoped you were already up." The man said. It was the same one who I talked to yesterday. I smiled when he called me Roza. I loved the name.

"Why?" I asked him while I picked up the brush and started to pull it through my massive mess of hair.

Dimitri chuckled. "Because I have great news. I'm actually calling you from the van." He sounded… better. Last night, he had sounded relieved but anxious and worried. Now he sounded at peace and free. "We're coming to get you. When do your classes end today?" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I stopped brushing my hair and looked into the mirror. They're coming to get me? Would it finally be over? Would I finally be with my friends and family? I really wanted that. My real friends and family. Not these people here who were tricking me and going around acting like they loved me.

"At 3 in the afternoon. My last class is Russian." I laughed, and he laughed right along with me. Hearing it, his laugh, was like flying into heaven. It was beautiful.

"Good. We will be on time. You know it's us who will come for you right? Not that you think we're kidnappers or something." He asked and I assured him that I knew that. We said our good-bye's and he hung up.

Thinking of what was going to happen today, I texted him a few minutes later._ Be careful, please_.

I walked out of my room and started to wash my face and I applied some mascara and lip gloss on my face. When I returned to my room, the phone buzzed as I received a new text from Dimitri.

_Always Roza. I can't wait to hold you in my arms every night. I love you._ It said.

I blushed and reread it again while grabbing my bag. I giggled and started to message him back.

_Good. And I can't wait either. Though I can't remember anything from it because of the accident. You should change something about that._ I smirked and pressed 'Send'.

"Good morning Cassandra." My mother said when I walked into the kitchen. I smiled to her, but it was a fake one. I couldn't smile normal at her now that I knew really what was happening here, she as just a liar, one I really couldn't trust.

"Morning Mom." I said, grabbed a banana off of the counter.

"Not hungry, darling?" She asked me, eyeing the banana. I shook my head and started to peel the outside of the banana off.

She shrugged. "Well okay then. I'm leaving to work now. I'll see you when I'm get back home." She said and with a smile she left the kitchen. Minutes later I heard her closing the front door and walking down the walk way.

I finally relaxed. I couldn't bear it any longer to be in the same room as her. It sucked to know that a woman like her would do things like this. I ate my banana and was thinking about how people could be so cruel when m phone buzzed again.

Dimitri.

_Ooh I'm excited to remind you of everything we did. ;)_

With an open mouth I eyed my phone. What. The. Fuck. When I was talking with him, he seemed like a man who wouldn't say things like this but I guess I was wrong. This was new, and I liked it.

A stupid grin resided on my face as I rushed to reply. _Delightful to hear that. But please. Tell me. What kind of things did we actually do? I'm _very _curious as you may know ;)_

Two could play this game. I laugh softly and quickly put a few sandwiches into my bag and a bottle of Coke. After I finished I went upstairs again to brush my teeth and when I finished I waited downstairs on Eric, and another text.

I heard the car outside, and before he could even call me, I had put my coat on and was already outside with my bag in my hand. I still hadn't received a text back from Dimitri but he must be busy.

"Hi Eric!" I said happily when I got into his car. He nodded and smiled to me and I grinned back. At least he is showing emotions today. I quickly put my seat belt on and we headed off to the school. This time we arrived in just a few minutes thanks to his lead foot. I still wanted to know why he was so cold towards me now. I sighed and looked out the window. I guess only time would tell me.

We parked and he immediately exited the vehicle, walking off. I climbed out of the car and walked into the school, heading towards my locker. It was a boring walk, and when I got there I slipped my book out of it and my coat into it. I finished and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of my torture.

I sighed. First class: Math. I hated it. But, at the end of the day… Russian. And then… then they would finally be here. I just hoped that this school day would be over quickly. I walked to the math classroom and sat in my regular seat, pulling out my books.

Heather came into the classroom right after me and sat down next to me, immediately starting to chat. Quietly we talked about the lessons and time passed quickly. Before I knew it, I was finished with this class and onto the next, and so on and so forth. And finally I was in Russian.

One hour left. We didn't do a lot in the class since it was the first lesson and all. Our teacher was a nice young woman and she was Russian. Her English was actually really good so I barely heard her Russian accent.

"Good class. For next week I want you to make a summary about yourself in 10 sentences in Russian." She gave us as homework, and then the school bell rang. I jumped out of the seat, and ran to my locked, getting the combination wrong twice in my speedy process.

I finally finished and was slamming to door closed when I got another message.

_Show time baby. _Dimitri sent me. I smiled and walked to the door, my eyes already searching for the black van I knew held all the answers I wanted.

There! I could see a black van at the other side of the street. No one was out of it but that didn't matter. I walked towards it at a brisk speed but stopped when someone behind me called my name.

"Cassie! Hey! Cassandra! Where are you going?" Eric screamed at me. I turned around and saw him running towards me, bag thrown over his shoulder. I looked at him, confused. My brows pushed together, and a flare of anger flowed through me because he was keeping me from my answers.

"Cassie, you promised to us that you would go to the city with us. Why didn't you wait on me?" He complained.

"Shit! I'm sorry Eric I totally forgot." I told him. Truth was- I really had forgotten. I had actually promised everyone that I would go to the city with them.

Eric smiled. "No problem. Let's go to my car." He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me towards his car. I look at our hands together and tried to get him to let go, but he only hold on to me tighter.

We walk toward his car, and I can see the van on the other side of the street, opposite us. Suddenly the doors open and five people get out. A man with a duster, a woman in black slacks, a black jacket and a white shirt, a man who is dressed like her, a man in clothes who look too expensive to be anywhere in and a girl with blond hair and normal clothes, just like me.

I look over everyone, but then my eyes settle back on with the man in the duster. He had a pained look on his face, and when I follow his eyes, they are looking right at my hand intertwined with Eric's. Again I try and pry my hand away from Eric's, but it's useless.

They start to walk to us and I Eric stop walking. He pushes me behind him and growls at the approaching people.

"What do you guys want of Cassie and me?" He asks them, trying to protect me.

"She's not called Cassie you moron." Someone says sarcastically, but I can't place the voice.

Eric growls again and then turns a little toward me. "Come on Cassie. We're leaving. These people are crazy." He says and pulls me with him. I struggle against him, and when he refuses to let go, I bend his hand back and twist him so he bend forwards, effectively making his release my hand. Woah. Where did that come from?

I do not take the time to even think about what just happened before I am running into duster man's arms. Dimitri. He meets me halfway and lifts me up in his arms, hugging the life out of me. I feel safe engulfed in his warm embrace, and I snuggle my head into his neck.

He buries his face into my hair, and breathes in. "Oh Roza. You're finally back to me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloo ! Finally a new part ! Sorry it took so long ! It won't happen again. Thank you all for your reviews can i get more this time ? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase ? And I will write more because i have my fall break now yay ! And thanks again lock ness monster for beta reading :D!**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

I couldn't believe it was all true. I couldn't believe that finally- _finally_- this nightmare was over. That I was back with my friends. Dimitri was still holding me in his arms, and i was indulging in the feeling. It felt so right, so damn right, but at the same time it felt awkward. He knew everything about me and I didn't know a single thing. I didn't know anything what happened _before_ the accident. I knew that i loved him, even in this very instant my body yearned for him, but the rest... It would take time and patience to build everything up again. And hopefully my amnesia would be over quickly, so i would be able to be fully reunited with him.

I swallowed hard when the next thought came into my mind. _What if my amnesia never leaves? What if things keep away from you? _I didn't want to think about that, not yet. Those thoughts would be for later. Later when i knew I was safe.

I freed myself of Dimitri's arms and looked around to see familiar faces everywhere. The first one was from the boy with the expensive clothes. He smiled when he saw me looking and opened his arms.

"Hey Little Dhampir. Good to have you back." He said as I hugged him. He squeezed me back, and his dazzling green eyes searched my body for injuries.

"Hey Adrian. Thanks for the dream walking." I said softly. He looked astonished and so did the others.

"You can still remember that? But I thought the Strigoi used compulsion on you?" He asked me, breaking the stunned silence.

I nodded. "Yes, he did. But I'm kind of immune to compulsion. And with the phone call with you guys I started to remember things. Like the dream walking. But I don't remember anything that happened before the accident." I added when I saw the hope spring into his eyes.

He nodded, the light of hope dimming, and the girl with the blond hair came to me, shy and tentative.

"Hey Rose. You probably don't know me but I'm…" Before she could finish her sentence I pulled her into my arms.

"You must be Lissa right? I had some weird flashes and with your voice I could recognize you. And because you just look like the girl in the photo's... I just knew you were the girl who belonged to the voice." I whispered in her ear, my eyes closed, loving that i had so many people that knew me and cared for me.

I felt her smile against my hair as we hugged once more and pulled back. Then the older woman came to me, a very small and elated smile on her face..

"Hello Rose. This must be weird for you I know that. But I'm your…"

"Mother. I know that. We kind of look a like. Better than the woman who called herself my mother." I said. A larger smile was playing on her face as she nodded, happy that I knew that much.

"Right. We still need to talk with her." She said, a stern looked crossing her features.

"I know. But can we do that later? I don't feel like we should stay here any longer ." I told them and they all nodded. Except for the guy who looked like my mother, I had spoken and reunited with all of them. He looked familiar to me with his sandy-blond hair and hazel brown eyes. He was in one of the photo's too.

I started to walk to the van and glanced back to see that Eric was calling someone. I got into the car and Dimitri sat next to me. In the front seat a man was sitting who was wearing the same clothes as my mother, white shirt, black jacket, black slacks. In the passengers seat a boy was sitting with dark hair. That was everything I could see. Next to Dimitri Lissa sat and behind us in the back my mom, Adrian and the other boy with the sandy-blond hair settled in.

I started to frown, memories from the photos filling my mind. Someone was missing. But who? The boy with the messy red hair and blue eyes. Where was he? He was suppose to be here.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple. I smiled shyly at him. "Someone is missing." I told him, waiting for his answer The happy look on his face disappeared and a frown came to replace it. Everyone was listening to us now.

"What? How do you mean Rose? Who is?" Dimitri asked me, concern lacing his accent.

"A boy… He has messy red hair and blue eyes… Where is he? He's in the same picture as him." I pointed behind me to the boy next to my mom. He had a pained look on his face and so did Lissa and Dimitri. The boy with the dark hair turned around and I could see his face. Pale, ice-blue eyes and he also had a pained look on his face, but one with a tad bit more control and understanding.

I started to worry. What was wrong? Did I say something what I shouldn't have? "What's wrong?" I decided to ask, the silence starting to sting.

"I… He… Mason… He's _dead _ Rose." The boy with the ice-blue eyes whispered.

I gasped. What? How? "He got killed by a Strigoi Roza. You killed the Strigoi because you… you were with him." Dimitri said and as I look at his face I could see the hidden tears in his eyes.

"How?" Was the only word I could pronounce at that moment. I wanted to know what happened. I needed to know. This wasn't a memory that should come back on it's own, it was one that needed to be put there. How did I even kill a thing like a Strigoi? Had this something to do with the marks on my neck ?

No one in the car spoke. They were all looking at Dimitri, like they were waiting on an answer from him.

"How?" I asked, this time making my voice louder. "Tell me. Now. Tell me what happened. I want to know." I said starting to get angry that everyone was refusing me the right to my own memories.

The boy next to my mom gasped and I looked at him. He was looking at me with a sad look, memories playing in his mind. Of course he _could _remember everything. But I couldn't.

"What's your name?" I asked him, my voice soft and quiet.

"I'm… I'm Eddie Rose." He answered me but he didn't look me in the eyes.

I nodded. "Eddie… Please tell me what happened?" I said almost starting to beg.

He shook his head, his eyes still pointed at the ground. "I can't do that Rose. Mason was my best friend. He was brave that day, he was everything what I wasn't. You shouldn't be asking me for an answer because I can't give you that." He whispered.

For a few moments I looked at him, trying to remember his part, but then turned around so I was watching outside.

"Leave it then. I don't even want to know. I'll get my memory back without any help." I said, anger clearly heard in my voice.

Through out our long and sad moment the man driving had said nothing but now cleared his throat.

"What's wrong Guardian Croft?" Lissa asked him.

"Nothing is wrong Queen Dragomir. We're only near Court. Fifteen minutes and we will be there. Just wanted to warn you all." He said and he drove a little bit faster, apparently yearning to be out of the car that was filled with so much grief and sadness.

I started to give attention to the outside again. Trees and cars were passing by. I couldn't concentrate. I started to think about Eric, my 'mother', my friends… What would they think? Would they go to the police? Something told me that my 'mother' would come after me. That she wouldn't keep it like this. She needed me... and that guy Arthur wasn't going to let me go either.

The car came to a stop, and my head snapped up to look out of the window. A large gate sat in front of us, a wall going out from it on both sides. The fifteen minutes had apparently slipped past without me noticing because we were here.

At court.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys ! Thanks for the reviews ! Welcome to the new followers, i hope you guys will also review =). And also thanks Loch Ness Monster for beta reading !**

**So enjoy and r&r ?**

* * *

There weren't a lot of people outside, and Dimitri had previously told me that it was night for Moroi so they were all asleep somewhere in their rich homes. And, the sun was still up in the sky, so even if the Moroi were awake, they were all tucked away inside. As we walked, there were only a few dhampirs roaming the grounds. They looked up and started to bow to Lissa who was in front of me, but then gasped as they recognized me. Some stopped and gawked, while others just passed by staring intently. I was what had caught there curious gazes, and was actually growing wearing under their gazes. I swallowed and looked straight, trying to ignore the looks and stares.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Dimitri, who was walking right next to me, not wanting to let me out of his sight. He looked down at me and then nodded to a door in front of us.

Now that I could read the sign, I scanned over the letter quickly. We were at the Clinic. Doctors again.

Panic started to rise in me, but Dimitri knew exactly what was happening and immediately calmed me down. He grabbed my hand a squeezed, looking deep into my eyes, promising me with only a look that everything was going to be alright.

"Rose I want Dr. Zendya to examine you, just to see how you're doing." Lissa said as she turned around to speak to me. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I nodded, surrendering. It was the least I could do. They had saved me right?

She smiled at me and opened the door to the clinic, leading Dimitri and I in. Lissa didn't both with the nurses at the front and just walked us all the way to the back and into a private room of the medical clinic.

"The doctor should be here any minute." The nurse said who had followed us. She nodded to the room and then left.

I jumped onto the bed, and Lissa gently sat down next to me. Dimitri sat in the chair in the corner, ever so often smiling up at me, reassuring me that everything was going to be fine.

After a few minutes of agonizing silence, the door opened again and a female doctor who looked like she was in her mid-thirties stood in the opening. She walked to us and bowed to Lissa.

"Queen Dragomir. Guardian Hathaway. Guardian Belikov. What can I do for you?" She asked, looking to Lissa for orders. Dimitri got up and walked to me, coming around to stand behind me.

"I want you to examine Rose, Dr. Zendya. She of course still has a concussion, but I want to make sure that she is back to normal in all other aspects." Lissa explained.

I wanted to protest and say that everything was okay with me but Dimitri squeezed in my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes met his. His eyes were full of love, concern, sadness and… More love. I smiled a small smile to him, surrendering once again, and he smiled back, but his time, the smile didn't reach his eyes. But before I could ask what was wrong, the doctor called for my attention.

"Rose can you give me your arm, please?" The doctor asked me.

I was sent back to reality and the first thing I saw was the needle she held in he hands. I jumped up and with speed I didn't know I had, and quickly crossed the room to get as far away from the silver pointy thing as I could.

"I don't want any needles near me. I hate them. Why do you even need a needle? I know what is wrong with me. And the only thing that is wrong with me is that I have a concussion! But do you know what I do need? I need to know what happened before the accident! Why did I leave Court? Who is Mason Ashford? Who was the woman who called herself my 'mother'? I need to know these things!"

Finished with my speech, I sprinted out of the room and went the opposite way that we came in. Fortunately for me, the Moroi still weren't up so nobody looked as I ran through the hallways.

I just ran. I didn't know where my feet were bringing me. I just ran and ran until I stopped in front of a door.

Nobody was sitting at the desk next to the large door, so I decided to see what the buried part of my brain was telling me. I opened the door. As I peered inside, I realized it was a jail that my unconscious had led me too. A jail that oddly only held one captive. A woman was sitting, facing the bars, but looking at the ground. I walked to that cell and the woman looked up.

She had black hair, blue eyes and… A scar on her left cheek. The eyes were familiar and it took me a while to put them in place. Christian also had those same eyes.. She must be a relative. The woman looked surprised to see me, stunned in fact. I wondered what crime she had done to deserve this.

I walked closer to her and she lifted herself off of her small, thin bed to stand.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" She said, breaking the silence between us.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her, confused. "Wait. You know me? Who are you?" I asked her.

An evil grin spread across her scarred face. "So it's the truth. The famous Rose Hathaway doesn't remember anything. How was it to live with the humans Rose? How was it to know nothing?" She paused, but I didn't answer. "Well? You deserved it. You have everything. A family, friends… and you have…you have Dimitri." She whispered the last name so quietly I almost missed it.

This confused me even more. She hated me because of Dimitri? But … Why? Was Dimitri in a relationship with her? Thoughts spun in my mind, and they finally decided to stumble from my mouth.

"You and Dimitri… Are- were you in a relationship?"

She laughed derisive. "A relationship? Before you? No. Maybe we could have one if you weren't here! But no." She shook her head and grinned crazily at me. "Dimitri chose you over me. I could give him a family- That's his real wish Rose. And you can't give him that because you both are Dhampirs. And when I staked Queen Tatiana with your stake I hoped that you would disappear forever so Dimitri would come back to me so that he and I would have our future. The future we should have if you weren't here! But then your friends and father came and they let you and Dimitri leave Court to find out who killed the Queen. And now I am here. I'm waiting on my sentence- but we all know how that will end. And it's all your fault! Your fault!" She started to scream and within a few seconds there were guardians everywhere.

Two grabbed me by my arms and hauled me back, and others were trying to calm the crazy lady.

"Rose! What were you doing there \?!" I was still looking at the woman as I was being pulled away, but tuned when I heard the voice. Dimitri was in front of me. He was angry, but it didn't seem he was angry at me… It looked like he was angrier at himself for letting me go.

I pushed away from the guardians holding me and cocked my head at Dimitri. "Was it true what she said? Did she staked the old Queen with my stake? And you refused her offer to guard her and have children with her?" No answer. "Well?! Was it true Dimitri? And what did she mean about you and I leaving Court? Tell me for God's sakes! Why is everyone keeping secrets for me!" I shouted at him, almost in tears I was so frustrated.

He didn't look me in the eyes and I shook my head. "Why did you guys even bring me back here? What's so good about being here if no one will tell me the truth anyways."

After that I walked away, walking to the apartments where the Dimitri told me the guardians lived. Dimitri had told me where our apartment was and gave me a key when we were in the car.

I arrived at our apartment and pushed the key into the lock. I shoved the door open, and didn't even bother looking around. I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. I locked the door, kicked my shoes from my feet and continued to the bedroom Dimitri and I shared.

It was a big bedroom with a large bed in the center back. I sighed and walked to what I suspected was the closet. And a closet it was. It was a big walk-in closet and it had more female clothes then male ones. I stripped and grabbed one of Dimitri's large t-shirts to sleep in.

When I finished I walked out of the closet, towards the bed and went to lay in what I suspected was my side of the bed.

Just when I wanted to close my eyes I heard someone walk into the bedroom. Dimitri. I could smell his aftershave. The bed dipped a little when he lay on his side and he wrapped me up in his arms. I turned around so I was facing his chest and didn't say a single thing to him; just breathed him in and reveled in the feel of his arms around me.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked quietly, knowing what I wanted.

"The beginning. Please Dimitri- I need to know." I whispered. He sighed, and began.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone ! Sorry for a late update but I was really busy with school. Anyways thanks everyone who left a review and hello and thanks for the new followers :). I hope everyone will like this part.**

**Read&Review please?**

* * *

"Well three years ago you and Lissa ran away." He started with his story. I nodded and he continued.

"You left because people were finding out about Lissa's abilities in Spirit, her Moroi element. Every Moroi has an element. Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Some Moroi, like Lissa, Sonya and Adrian have Spirit. It's an element we don't know a lot about- but I'll tell you later about that." He said before I could ask anything.

"Lissa doesn't have anyone except for you and Christian, and she only recently gained Christian. Before him, it was just you and her against the world. When you were both 15, you all, Lissa, her parents, her brother, and you, were in a terrible car accident. Everyone except Lissa died, including you. But she brought you back from the dead with Spirit. No one knew that. Not even you and she knew that. With her bringing you back, Spirit bonded your soul to hers. You became Shadow Kissed because you were completed dead, but someone brought you back. You were touched by death." Dimitri frowned and shook his head, like he was getting rid of a bad memory.

He sighed and continued. "Anyways, you guys left the Academy and were gone for two years. We found you in Portland, and I was the one who actually brought you both back. When we arrived at the Academy headmistress Kirova wanted you to leave but Lissa and Victor Dashkov," He said the name with anger in his voice, "didn't let that happen. I also spoke up for you. In consequence of your actions, you were forced to take extra classes with… me." He perked up, and I could tell that a good memory was playing in his mind.

"I didn't like that, did I?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"No, you didn't. You were so … well not weak. You were just out of practice. And you got mad at me because you were only running laps. You wanted to learn how to stake a Strigoi, but you hadn't been working for 2 years. You needed those laps. You helped a lot of people with that ability." His smile disappeared and he looked out, seeing only his thoughts.

My hand went up and I played with his hair.

"How did I fall in love with you? When? Where? Please tell me more." I begged him.

He looked down at me and nodded. "Of course. Well, you started your classes, and were stuck with me before and after school for your extra classes. In the beginning, you lost every fight with anyone you fought in your regular classes. But as time passed you got better and better and eventually no one could win in a fight with you. You even won a few times with me. But only a few." He explained and we both started to laugh.

"When did you actually fall in love with me?" I asked him curious.

He looked a bit uneasy and I softly poked him in his chest, meaning for it to be a joke, but when I poked, I realized he was truly a god with his hard and muscular chest.

"Well… one night you and a Moroi, Jesse Zelkos, were making out in a room that no one used and you guys were all over each other. A janitor told me that you were there and… I caught you. I think Jesse almost peed his pants because of that."

"What do you mean by all over each other? Did we…? Did he and I…? Tell me it's not what I think." I started to panic. I slept with a guy who wet his pants because of Dimitri? My eyes widened, thinking of my humiliation and embarrassment in front of Dimitri.

"No! No! Not at all! You guys didn't go further except for kissing. You just had your shirt off and it was uncomfortable." Dimitri said and I saw that he was blushing. He hid is face in my hair and I giggled.

"So you fell in love with my body?" I asked him as my fingers were making circles on his broad chest. He had his shirt off and was only wearing some PJ pants.

"No. The moment Jesse left you and I talked. Well, first you got dressed, but then we talked. You wanted to be better, to become a great Guardian. The best Guardian Lissa could have. You wanted to be able to take care of her, no matter what happened. And your determination to save everyone that you love… That made me fall in love with you. And your hair. I love your hair. It's amazing. You didn't want to cut like most other guardians, so I told you to wear it up." He chuckled and that was an amazing sound. It was the best sound in the world, and a sound you would never expect to hear out of big, buff Dimitri.

"And then? What happened after that?" I asked him.

"We practiced harder and more often. You were committed to it now. But then the rumors started to circulate. Some people said you were a…" Dimitri didn't finish his sentence and I moved backwards to look at him.

Something in his face told me the rumors really weren't good. "What kind of rumors Dimitri?" I whispered.

Dimitri took a deep breath and pulled me towards his chest. "They said you were a blood whore. That you slept with Jesse and Ralph, another Moroi, and that they both drank blood from you. Mia spread them," He said quietly. "But later, you broke her nose."

I knew that the rumors weren't true but they hurt. It hurts to hear things about yourself while you know they aren't true. And it hurts more that people even believe them even if they know that you wouldn't even do something like that.

"That day… when you heard that people saying things about you… It was the first time I saw you cry. And still you cared more about Lissa. About how she was doing- being that best friend of a supposed blood whore. That just made me love you more." He kissed me on my forehead and I closed my eyes and nodded so he could continue.

"Lissa, though was worrying about other things.. She had received letters and dead animals and she cut herself, dealing with the stress of being the last Dragomir. It was because of Spirit though. You guys didn't know that, we only found that out later. No one knew who the letters were sent from, and what those dead animals meant." He said and smiled.

I growled. "How could that happen and why?"

"Well, trying to make things better, Camille Conta and Natalie Dashkov invited you to go shopping. Viktor Dashkov went as well. We came back, all pretty happy, but you were showing off and fell. You hit the ground hard, and past out. I picked you up and carried you to the clinic. You came out with a broken ankle, and a crushed ego that a bench took you down. Viktor had made the wood rotten with his Earth bending. Lissa healed you without anyone knowing, but that is when you two stopped talking."

"Why not? What happened that was so important that we both stopped talking to each other?" I asked him. I couldn't imagine me and Lissa not talking. That was just strange, and I barely knew her.

"You figured out that Lissa healed you, and then realized that she had also healed when you were hurt in the car accident. You saw that she was cutting herself, through the bond, and she got mad at you for telling us." He explained.

I nodded and yawned. "But I was trying to help her. Why couldn't she understand that?" I asked with pain in my voice.

"Because she didn't want any help form us at that moment. She regretted it for sure, but wanted no one to know. After all that, the day that of the school dance came and you broke Mia's nose there for being mean to Lissa. Then Lissa got kidnapped when she was in the churches with Christian."

"Did Christian also get kidnapped? Who was the kidnapper?" I asked him and the look in his eyes said that I was impatient. Maybe I was but I wanted answers.

"Christian didn't get kidnapped. You had a necklace on, that had a lust spell placed on it. Viktor Dashkov gave it to you. Again that Victor guy. He wasn't a very good guy that was for sure. I wondered what happened to him.

"You came to me, knowing that I would believe you about Lissa's kidnapping, but when you got to me, the lust spell made you forget about everything. You started to try and kiss me, and when you touched me, the lust spell took over my mind as well. We went to bed together but when I took your necklace off the lust spell broke. I threw the necklace away before it could do anymore damage." He said, started to blush again.

I giggled and then I stopped. "Dimitri, do _you _know who I gave my virginity to?" I asked him with a serious face.

"Yes. Umm... That was me Rose. But that wasn't that night. It was later on." He said quickly.

"Okay. I'm happy it was you Dimitri." I whispered and I threw my arms around him and he did the same.

"Are you tired?" He asked me softly and I nodded.

"Go to sleep Roza. I will continue tomorrow. We have a lot of time."

I yawned. "Okay. But Dimitri?"

"Yes my Roza?"

"Even if I won't get my memory back… I will love you. Because I can see that you love me. And I'm sure I also love you. Or well I already love you actually. I'm sorry if you don't get it. I barely get it." I said and he chuckled.

"I understand, my Roza. I love you too. Have sweet dreams." He kissed my nose then my forehead and then my mouth.

His lips were soft and they fit perfectly against mine. He pulled back way too quickly for me, a smile resting on his flushed lips.

A yawn left my mouth again and my eyes started to close.

"Goodnight Dimitri. I love you." I said before passing out against his chest.

The last thing I heard was his laugh.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this part and I just wanted to say that I'm only getting 2/3 reviews everytime. So I was wondering if everyone could try to leave a review ? At least 5 because I'm not really motivated to upload a new chapter soon. So a lot of reviews means uploading faster :)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I´m so sorry for this late update ! I'll promise i'll update faster next time =)! And thanks everyone for your reviews i hope i'll get 5 or more reviews again so I'll update quicker. Sorry for the grammar mistakes in this chapter, it's not beta readed !**

**Read & Review?**

**Disclaimer: Everything from VA belongs to the lovely Richelle Mead =)**

* * *

Chapter 14.

I felt how the sun was shining on my skin but I didn't want to open my eyes. That was until I didn't feel Dimitri next to me. The place next to me was empty and it was cold. I opened my eyes to face the empty side and turned around.

There in the sunshine, in front of the window, was Dimitri. He was standing and looking outside in just his pajama pants. I needed to catch my breath when I saw his muscular back and of course I made a sound so he quickly turned around with a warned face but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Oh Rose. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said with a soft smile.

"You didn't. The sun did." I explained and I got out of bed and pulled the blanket with me. I walked over to him and with the blanket around my shoulders I wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodmorning Dimitri." I whispered to his chest and kissed him there.

He let out a soft chuckle and kissed my head. "Goodmorning Roza. How do you feel?"

I sighed and looked at his face. "Except for the fact a big part of my brain is still black ? Good. How late is it ?" I asked him and I looked outside. I didn't see anyone what was weird because you would expect that there were some guardians but no it was empty outside.

"It's 7:00 AM in the morning human time. So it's night for the Moroi and the Dhampirs." Dimitri explained and he laughed at my astonished face.

"What? Why are you up ? I didn't slap you in my sleep did I?" I quickly asked him.

He shook his head and pulled me towards the bed. I quickly walked after him and a few seconds later I was laying half on his chest and half on the bed, safely wrapped up in his arms while he played with my hair. And of course the blanket was over our bodies.

"No Roza, you didn't slap me in your sleep. And even if you did I would just stay in bed. But I love to watch the sun come up. Especially since we don't see it very often." He said.

I nodded, it was a good reason. But there must be more behind it.

"But why ? Is it just because of that or do you have another reason? Come on Dimitri, you know you can tell me everything. Or well you have to tell me everything."

He was quiet after I finished my sentence and I was watching his face carefully. Something must have happened last year. Something terrible and he was regretting it. But he didn't want to tell me. But hey, I was the one who needed answers right ? I was the one with the concussion. They couldn't keep everything a secret for me.

I jumped out of his arms and out of the bed. "You know what I think I'm going to ask Lissa about it. Or Christian. Or… Tasha. Maybe she wants to tell me." I said and before Dimitri could react I runned to our walk-in closet and took T-shirt over my head. I quickly grabbed some jeans and a random shirt and putted them on.

After I was dressed I walked to the door in the closet which led me to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and walked then out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Dimitri was nowhere to be found.

I decided to search in the living room but he wasn't there either. And then I smelled the scent of food. Delicious food. Amazing delicious food. My nose led me to the source of the scent and that was apparently the kitchen. And there was also Dimitri. Standing behind the sink with an apron just made me laugh. He turned around and smiled cheeky at me.

"I thought that you would be hungry." He said and then I saw the table with lots of food. Doughnuts, pancakes, French toast, tea, orange juice… I immediately forgot that I was mad at him. How could I even be mad at him ? He was so sweet al the time and he was trying to help me.

"I am. Thank you Dimitri. And I'm sorry for what I said." I walked to him and gave him a peck on his lips. He was surprised and he held me by my waist.

"No problem. And no Roza. I have to tell you the truth and I will tell you everything. But you have to be patience because some things are terrible… Things I did." He hesitated with his last sentence but I just nodded.

We wouldn't get anywhere with fights and he was right. We, I, especially needed to have patience because it wasn't easy to tell someone everything that happened in what ? The past two years ? The past 18 years ?

I frowned. I actually forgot my whole life. I didn't know how me and Lissa met. Who my father was, which school I went, how I was trained into a guardian and who trained me. So many things I didn't know and everyone needed to help me with it.

"Roza? Rose do you hear me ?" Suddenly I got out of my thoughts and I stared at Dimitri.

"Yes? I'm sorry I was thinking." I said and he pulled his eyebrow up.

"Rose Hathaway and thinking ? This must be a miracle." He said but with a laugh in his voice.

"Oh you're so funny Comrade. Really really funny." I said and I poked him softly. He didn't answer me but looked at me with an open mouth.

"What? Do I have something on my face ? Another miracle?" I joked and he shook his head.

"No. But you… you just called me Comrade. You used to call me that when … Well before this." He said and a big smile spread across his face.

This could only mean one thing and that was that I was starting to remember things. Well I hoped that. The name actually just popped into my head and I just said it.

"Well that's a good thing. Anyways what were you saying ? And can we have breakfast ? Because I'm starving." I said and I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He rolled his eyes and let me go. "Who am I to keep you away from your breakfast Rose. Come on let's eat and I'll tell you what I was saying. Again." He finished his sentence.

We laughed and sat on the opposite of eachother at the table. I grabbed a plate and placed a few pancakes on it with maple syrup. Well a few ? You can say five. And oh four doughnuts. Chocolate glazed. Yum. They were my favourite !

I started eating and didn't notice Dimitri laughing at me.

"Rose you're really hungry aren't you?" He asked and I nodded. He started to eat also and we quickly were finished.

I leaned at the back of my seat and looked at Dimitri.

"Well Comrade what were you saying?" I asked him and he was thinking for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah I remember. Well I was thinking for a way to get your memory back, like to get it back quicker. And I have found one. But I'm not gonna tell you. It's going to be a surprise for you but I'm sure you'll like it. I have to discuss this with Lissa and Christian first because I guard Christian and I just can't take off. And well Lissa and you should actually be at Le High but since you have your concussion that isn't going to happen very soon. So Lissa and Christian will both stay at Court for a while so they have enough guardians." Dimitri said and I pouted because he didn't wanted to tell me his surprise.

"Okay… But what do you want to do for the whole day ? I mean it's daytime for the humans so all the Moroi are asleep and I'm not tired actually." I told him and he nodded like he was already thinking about that.

"Well I can always show you Court if you like ? It would be easier for you so you know where everything is." He explained to me. I nodded enthusiastic and got out of my chair.

I quickly putted all the plates and glasses from breakfast in the sink and turned around to see a smiling Dimitri. God, his smile was beautiful. It just lit up his whole face.

"What are you smiling at Comrade?" I asked him curious.

"You. When you know something fun is going to happen you're so eager to know what and you're so happy then." He laughed and I looked at him while my cheeks were burning.

"Come on. I'm going to show you Court." He said and he grabbed my hand.

After we pulled our coats and shoes on we left our apartment so I could get a tour by Dimitri.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this !**

**Please give me your reviews & opinion about this chapter ?**


	15. AN

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this is a authors note.

I hate them as much as you guys do but I have to apologize.

I'm sorry I didn't post a new chapter yet but I have a reason.

One week ago a boy from my school died in a car accident. I was shocked when I heard this and I also knew the boy, everyone knew him.

He was nice and always happy so yeah.

I couldn't get my thoughts somewhere else except for that and the only thing I was doing was just laying on the couch.

I didn't get a lot of sleep because I couldn't sleep.

I also couldn't write how hard I tried.

I just couldn't concentrate.

So I'm sorry. And I hope you all understand.

I promise I'm coming with a new chapter this week.

xx

xLildreamer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello 3**

**thank you all for your reviews last time, i'm so happy that you all understood 3 Anyways here is a new part finally and i really hope everyone will place a review so I know what you all think about it. And thank you again; Loch ness monster for beta reading again 3.**

**i hope everyone enjoys this !**

* * *

We walked through Court hand in hand. I barely noticed, I was too distracted by everything around me. All brand new sights, but somehow, they were all familiar. I stared at every speck of landscape intently; making sure it was burnt into my brain.

"So what do you actually want to see first?" Dimitri asked me when we had strolled onto a green field. It looked like it was part of a giant park, flourishing with beautiful flowers and pond.

"Why is there a park if Moroi sleep at night?" I said, without even realizing my mouth had opened.

Dimitri smiled, "Most of these flowers bloom at night so they can see their beauty."

"Oh."

"Do you have anything you really want to see?" He asked again, bringing me out of my flower induced stupor.

"I don't mind. Could you show me where the Moroi sleep?" I asked him curiously. He nodded and we turned from the wonderful garden, and towards a large set of pale buildings.

"The Moroi all sleep here," He said, swiping his hand out in front of him, indicating to the 6 large buildings in front of us. "Lissa and Christian have a building all for themselves, and that's a little behind these buildings. Would you like to see?" He asked, looking down at me.

I shook my head, not really wanting to go around anymore. "No. Let's go sit somewhere and talk. You still have quite a bit to tell me." I told him and the small smile on his face faded away. He sighed and nodded.

"I know. Come on. I know a café, maybe Adrian will be there. He will also be able to tell you a lot of your life that I can't." Dimitri muttered, making my curiosity spike. Why would he hate Adrian? He seemed nice enough…

We walked toward another building, and I could feel the start of an awkward silence stat to hang around us. Something was wrong.

When he stopped, I looked up, gasping at the immense building that stood before us. It was wonderfully designed, and huge. It looked more like a mall. I peeked inside of one of the windows, and sure enough, there were many cafés and stores lined up. Only one café was open though. Then I realized that it was night to them, so it must have been a night spot. Where Moroi probably drank. Could Moroi actually get drunk? Or did they just drink for the fun of it? I really needed to ask Dimitri that.

We walked into the café and I only saw four men. One was the bartender, an old man who looked like he actually would faint; a man who was sitting lonely in the corner and a guy with messy hair who was talking with the bartender. They both looked up and I saw that it was Adrian. So Dimitri was actually right by saying that he was here.

"Rose! Hey cradle robber. What are you doing here?" Adrian said and waved. I grinned and Dimitri muttered something in Russian.

"Good morning Adrian. Dimitri was showing me around Court." I said when we were close enough. I took place at a chair and nodded to the bartender who was looking at me with an open mouth.

"You know you should close your mouth otherwise flies will worm their ways in there." I said casually. Adrian laughed and Dimitri had a small smile on his face.

"Bartender two vodka's for Dimitri and Rose." Adrian said and the bartender spun around to serve us.

"What? Are you crazy? It's too early Adrian." The bartender turned around with two drinks in his hands. "No, please, really, I don't want vodka. Dimitri and Adrian can drink." I said with a disgusted look.

"I pass this time. Can I have two cokes?" Dimitri asked the bartender. He nodded and gave us two bottles of coke and two glasses.

We waited until the bartender wasn't listening to us anymore and then Adrian spoke.

"So… Rose already remembering something?" He asked me while he took a sip from whatever he was drinking.

"No. But that's why Dimitri is showing me Court. He's telling me everything what happened in my life." I told Adrian and he in turn glared at Dimitri.

"Oh really? Dimitri, did you already tell her about what you did to her? Or are you even going to tell her that?" He said angrily.

Dimitri hissed. "I _will_ tell her that Ivashkov. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying about anything cradle robber. But if you won't tell her I will tell her. She deserves the truth. I just want to make sure she knows it." Adrian said and he took one last gulp before leaving.

I stared at him until I couldn't see him anymore and then looked at Dimitri. He was watching me carefully.

"About what was that?" I asked him, slightly confused.

He sighed. "Will you believe me if I tell you that I'm going to come to that part? But later?" He looked at me with pleading eyes and I couldn't do more except for nodding.

"Okay. Well do you want to stay here or wanna go somewhere else to talk?" He asked me after I nodded.

"I don't mind if we stay here. But let's go sit at a table. It's more comfortable." We stood up and moved to a table close to the door.

"So you were talking about us and the lust spell. What happened after you threw the necklace away?" I asked.

"After that we went to Alberta and the other Guardians at the school. Alberta is the Head Guardian and she's like a second mother to you." He explained when he saw my face. I nodded and played with my bottle.

"At first they didn't believe it was Guardians that had done it, but Christian was brought and he confirmed your statement. Guardians had in fact kidnapped Lissa. We all left to go and search for her, and you came with us so you could tell us if she was alright and where they were going. You could also feel whatever Lissa felt. And that was, well it was… horrible. To see you in pain like that while knowing I couldn't do anything is just horrible." Dimitri shivered and I could imagine how it was. It was like how I'm feeling now. So many memories and so many people who know my life, but you have nothing. Like you are just a shell. And you don't know what to do about it. I was determined to get my memory back and I was sure I could get it back with the help of Dimitri and the others. Or that was what I hoped.

"Anyways. We arrived at the place where Victor kept Lissa and we killed Victor's Guardians and captured Victor. Lissa, however, escaped and we didn't know that. Well, you did, but I had told you to stay in the car. So you had to go after her. Christian, who hid himself in the car, went with you and PSI-dogs attacked the three of you. You and Christian killed two of them, but the last one got Christian before Alberta, who had heard the dogs, shot the last one. Christian almost died. Luckily Lissa healed him. She can do that with Spirit and Adrian can walk into dreams. Sonya also can heal people and she can see people aura's just like Adrian." Dimitri said.

He frowned and was quiet for a few seconds. Then he continued to talk. "Back at school everything was normal. Victor had been captured and we figured out it was his daughter, Natalie Dashkov, who had been sending Lissa dead animals and letters. She turned into a Strigoi and attacked you but I killed her before she could do more damage." He finished his story and I pouted because he needed to continue.

"And what happened there? Did people know about… us? Did we keep it a secret? " I asked him.

A sad smile was on his face and he shook his head. "No. I told you some… reasons why we couldn't have a relationship. They were stupid because you can see we're still in love with each other."

I nodded. That was true. I was wondering if I ever would stop loving Dimitri. "What were the reasons?"

"I think you know them Roza. They were stupid and they don't matter anymore. I was stupid to believe that you would stop loving me but you didn't and I also sure couldn't stop loving you." He whispered.

I grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on it. "Comrade, you just wanted to protect me for everything that could happen. It wasn't your fault for believing that. I mean everyone would be shocked if they heard you, an instructor and Guardian at St. Vladimir's, had fallen in love with me, a student. I don't blame you for anything. I'm just happy we're back together."

I wanted to continue but I was pretty sure he knew what I wanted to say. I saw it in his brown deep eyes. We wanted to continue our lives together, no matter what happened, no matter if I wouldn't get my memory back and no matter what Moroi and Dhampir people would think about it. It was just how deep our love for each other was, and we couldn't stop having relations with each other.

"I love you Roza. I love you so much and endlessly. I don't think I could ever stop loving you." Dimitri said and he smiled to me.

"And I love you, Dimitri. No matter what will happen in the future my love for you won't change a thing." We sat there for a few seconds just smiling at each other because we both knew we just could do that. Though I couldn't sit still for a long, and I stood up, holding my hand out to him.

"Come on. The park we saw on the way here. Let's go there and talk. We have more privacy there."

Dimitri chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go then. We have a long day and I have a lot to tell you."

**So yeah hope you all liked it, leave a review :)?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy 2013 everyone ! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and New Year and I wish you all the best 3! Thank you for your reviews and thankyou XxXLostLoveGetsFoundsXxX for beta reading this chapter!**

**I hope everyone will leave a review and a feedback :)!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Richelle Mead owns the characters !**

* * *

A few hours later we heard noises. People were laughing and talking and even though they weren't in the park, us dhampir's could hear them. Dimitri was just telling me how I met Adrian in the ski lodge and how he knew that Tasha liked him.

He waited a few seconds, and then noticed that I wasn't concentrating.

"Roza! Attention here please." He said while playing with a lock from my hair.

I looked at him and smiled. "Sorry Dimitri. Were you always like that at St. Vladimirs?" I asked him.

He nodded and chuckled. "But it was hard. You were overwhelming." He laid back into the grass and pulled me to his chest.

"Everything about you. Your hair. Your touch. Your scent. It was hard for me not to give in." He pressed a kiss against my temple and I smiled. I had everything I wanted except for my memory.

"Anyways, let's continue. Tasha asked me to come to her room and so did I. She started talking about not having a guardian and how she just wanted a good friend with her. Then she asked me if I could be her guardian because she knew that you would be a good guardian for Lissa. At first I wanted to say no because it was my duty to guard Lissa. I think she knew what I wanted to say and she switched the subject to families. And again, she told me she wanted to have one. With me. She asked me if I would like it if I had children and a good friend to guard. Wouldn't that be amazing? She said that I didn't have to answer at the moment but I knew that my answer would stay no. I just couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let Lissa down. I couldn't let you down. Even if I would loose the opportunity to have a family."

With that he finished and he waited for me to say something but I couldn't. He gave up a family for me. He gave up a good friendship he had with Tasha. What if he didn't say no? Would she have killed Queen Tatiana ? But I was sure that I wouldn't be talking to Dimitri then, that my future would be different.

"What do you think would have happened if you said yes? Do you think our lives would be different?" I whispered to him.

His brown chocolate eyes looked into mine. They were almost the same color, mine being darker, thanks to my Turkish father.

"I think… That you wouldn't be talking to me. I think that you would go out with Mason because he had a crush on you. And I think that I would only guard Tasha no matter what. You would guard Lissa and I would guard Tasha and all the while we would have been just student and teacher." He said and I knew that he was right.

That would have been our future if he said yes. The thought scared me. What if he left me for something else? No for someone else. For some woman with who he can have children with. It was the only thing I couldn't give him.

I swallowed and looked at the sky. I wanted to know why we couldn't have children together. What was so different with dhampir's that we couldn't have children together ?

I jumped up and Dimitri looked at me.

"Roza? What's wrong my love?"

"I want to know something." I said.

He frowned and also was standing now. "What do you want to know?"

"Why is it impossible for us to have children but for a dhampir and Moroi it isn't? Whats so different about it? Even humans and Moroi can have children together, except us." I said while walking around.

"I don't know. It's just what every dhampir grew up being told. It may be something in our genes. Why?" But he didn't need an answer. He already knew it.

"Rose! It's enough to have you in my life ! No family can replace you. Believe me." He said as he walked over to me and grabbed my wrists.

"Being with you is amazing. Yes I can't have children, but having you out weights all of that. You have enough energy to cover two babies ! It's enough having you." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

I knew he was right but the thought that dhampirs couldn't have children together was still in my mind. I made a note that I needed to go to a doctor to ask it.

"Now. Do you want to hear more?" He said and I nodded so we laid down again on the grass.

"After that I couldn't speak to you or Tasha, but another attack had happened which meant that we needed to talk. We spoke to each other again at a meeting that was organized. You knew about Tasha asking me to be her guardian. I said that you were acting like a child and I was wrong. After that Adrian showed up again and you left with him. I didn't know where you had went." He frowned and continued.

"I think it was a party or something because the next day I caught you and Lissa in Adrian's room. Your eyes were red and you looked like you had a hangover." He chuckled and I slapped him softly.

"We started to talk about the attack. It was like nothing had happened between us and that was nice. It was comfortable. Tasha then showed up and you left again, I think to Mason. Because he knew where the Strigoi were. "

"Dimitri." I interrupted him. "Was it my fault that Mason died? Because of what I told him?" I whispered.

"No Rose not at all. In fact you helped everyone get out of there. Mason was trying to be a hero and instead of listening to you he attempted to attack one of those Strigoi. It wasn't your fault. Your behavior that night was brave and it wasn't something a 17 year old needed to do. Eddie, Mia and Mason shouldn't have been so stupid to think that they could go and kill some Strigoi. Nobody thought it was your fault." He said and I saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

I wanted to open my mouth but got interrupted by someone else calling my name. We both turned around to see Lissa and Christian coming.

"Rose ! Rose ! Some people need to talk to you!" Lissa said when she gotcloser to us. Dimitri and I frowned to each other and we both were thinking the same.

Who the hell wanted to talk to me this time?

**I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope everyone will leave a review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear readers,

First of all: I want to wish you all a happy new year. A bit late but better late then never.

Second of all: I'm really sorry I didnt write for a couple of weeks but since I don't have a beta reader and my english grammar isn't that perfect I couldn't.

Third: So yeah I don't have a beta reader. I was wondering if you guys are beta readers and if you would like to beta read my story. I rather have one of my readers to beta read it then someone who doesn't know VA and my story and all.

So if someone is interested please message me ! I really want to write again !

xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys ! Here is a new chapter ! I hope everyone will like it and I just wanted to say that I got a new beta reader and thats Rose-loves-Dimitri ! I'm really happy that she's beta reading for my story ! Note:I'm leaving to London on Thursday until Sunday so I wont upload in those days. I hope everyone will leave a review :).**

* * *

I stared at the person confused. After everything that happened he showed up here. I didn't even know how he would know what we truly are. Could it...? No, not a person in the world would know that I was a dhampir even if I showed them my strength. They would just think that I was strong, but this person knew that I was a dhampir

"Why did you come here?" Abe asked while he was standing behind me. Abe, Lissa Dimitri, the person and me were in a private room.

"I-I wanted to tell Cass- I mean Rose something. It's really important that you all will know it." The guy said, while sitting down

I frowned and held my hand up so the person could continue.

"Wait,first of all,how do you know about this place ? How could you come in? You're not a dhampir or a Moroi are you?" Dimitri interrupted.

He smiled. "Actually I'm a dhampir. My mother decided to not bring me to an academy because she thought they were too dangerous. Of course I knew about the dhampirs, Moroi and Strigoi. My mother taught me everything I should know about them. She's also a dhampir. She had gotten raped by a rich and filthy royal Moroi. She remarried a human when I was fourteen years old. By then, I knew everything about you guys, but she died when she was walking home from work when I was sixteen years old. Now, I only live with my human father, and he doesn't know anything about the life of my mother." The person said and I could see sadness on his face but at the same time, I could see hate.

"I guess you didn't really like your stepdad Eric," I whispered.

He looked up at me and nodded. "I didn't. He kept flirting with other women and my mother only chose him because he was a human. And because he's stupid," He said while grinning.

He was right; his dad was stupid and disgusting.

"Do you know who was your Moroi father was"? Abe said, interrupting us.

Eric looked uncomfortable at this point.

"Look, I'm not sure if you know the guy, but in my eyes and in my mother's eyes he was disgusting okay? I know how some royal Moroi treat a woman so…"

Before he continued, Abe made a noise. I saw Eric swallowing.

"It was Blake Lazar."

The name didn't really say ring a bell, but Lissa and Abe hissed. I also felt Dimitri's muscles tense because his hands were resting on my shoulders.

"Wait who is this guy?" I asked to nobody in special.

Lissa looked at me confused. "You don't… oh wait. He's the guy who was involved with Queen Tatiana, and well he's actually always drunk and a disgusting rat." The look on her face said enough.

"Is he at Court?" I asked Lissa.

She nodded, and told me that you could always find him at the bar. Apparently he drank more alcohol than Adrian, and Adrian actually drinks a lot.

"So if Blake Lazar is your father, then who was your mother?" Dimitri asked Eric.

"My mother's name is Areena Rodriguez." He said.

"So what's your real name? Eric Davidson or Eric Rodriguez?" Dimitri asked Eric.

"Before my mother remarried, it was Eric Rodriguez. After the marriage my stepdad changed it to Eric Davidson. He wanted us to look like a real family," Eric said with disgust.

I nodded because I could understand him. "But at school. You acted to strange towards me. Like you hated me or something. I didn't know what was wrong with you. And when we were in the park playing hide and seek, I was nauseous because of Strigoi,but you acted like nothing was wrong. How?"

Eric was silent for a few seconds, and I wasn't sure if he was trying to search for an excuse or to decide what he could and couldn't tell.

"I couldn't show you what I was. Before my mother met Harold she told me I wasn't allowed to tell anybody that I was a dhampir until I knew that the other one was also a dhampir or a Moroi. I wasn't sure that you were one at that time, and you confused me all the time. You acted like a human. You also never spoke about your concussion, and that it was strange that you didn't look like your 'mother'. I was scared that I would tell you I was a dhampir. I didn't want to take that risk by talking to you about what we are. But after I saw everyone picking you up and the stunt you did at the schoolyard, I knew that you were a dhampir."

Those words hit me. I know that I never spoke about me not looking like my 'mother' except for the first day, but I truly believed that I looked more like my father than my mother. And as a dhampir you mostly act like a human, something that he should know. But I was pretty sure he didn't meet a lot of dhampirs or Moroi

"And what was the thing you needed to tell Rose? You came here for that didn't you Eric?" Abe said behind me with a low and dangerous voice.

Eric whispered, "I needed to warn Rose."


End file.
